Why does a theatre geek get units?
by agwp2010
Summary: I, Sarah Gage, am just your average theatre geek with a less than average Hetalia obsession. After unknowingly signing up to get Hetalia units they wreak havoc in my life. What is a theatre geek supposed to do when she can't even sing about her problems? Rated T for language. Cover art is not mine **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. LOOK, I jumped on the bandwagon! In all honesty, though, I've been wanting to do one of these. For those of you that don't know, I have another fic going right now too, so the updates for this will be every other day. Occasionally I will update twice in a row, but it will be rare. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoy the fic.**

* * *

The Hetalia character songs played in the background as I completed my homework. My laptop was open on my bed, allowing me to procrastinate as I saw fit, and a textbook was open in front of me. I sigh and set my pencil down before looking at the time on my laptop, 12:48.

It was almost time for rehearsal at the school. If I was late my directors would have my head for sure. I closed my laptop, effectively cutting off the wonderful music, and got out of bed. I stretched my limbs out and looked around my room. In a word, it was a mess, but it was my mess. I quietly snuck to my closed door and crept out. "Oh look, the creature lives," my mother said from the couch.

"Ha ha, it's not like I haven't heard that one before," I reply back, sarcasm dripping from my voice. She rolls her eyes at me and continues to watch the news. "I have to go to rehearsal now, so don't expect me to be home for another few hours," I told her. She grunted in response and paid me no mind.

I grabbed my keys, said a quick goodbye, and ran out to my car. I jumped in and turned it on, ready to zoom out of there. Unfortunately, there was a van blocking my way out of the driveway. I honked the horn at it, but was met with nothing. This was not going well, I thought as I jumped out of the car. While walking over to the van, I noticed the name on the side. FMB Delivery Services? What did that mean.

"Excuse me, sir? Could you please move your van, I'm kind of in a hurry and I don't want to be late," I explained to the guy in the truck. He looked up from his clipboard and squinted at me before looking back down.

"Miss, do you happen to know a Sarah Gage?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What's it to ya?" I reply. I become suspicious of the guy, but who wouldn't? A random delivery truck shows up out of nowhere and the driver knows my name. That sounds pretty suspicious to me.

"Would you mind filling out this form? Once you do I will gladly move out of your way," he says as he hands me the clipboard. I roll my eyes and sigh, but figure I have to fill out the form to get him to move. I don't even look at the written stuff up top, but go right to filling out the other stuff. It seems pretty uniform as it asks for my name, age, gender, and the rest of the usual. I only double take when it asks if I want a chibi or regular for my first.

I make a face at the paper and consider. I shrug my shoulders and circle chibi. I figure it is talking about anime chibis, which are the most adorable things I have ever seen. I pass the clipboard back to him and making shooing motions with my hands. "Thank you Miss Gage, your first one should arrive in three to five days. Have a nice rehearsal," the guy says before driving away.

I waste no time thinking about his words and jump into my car. I speed my way down to the school and still arrive late. I just stand there and take my lumps as my directors yell at me. How dare the Head of Costume crew be late for a Saturday rehearsal for our latest show! I have to force myself to not roll my eyes at their reprimanding.

I spent the rest of the rehearsal dealing with stupid actors, stupider costumes, and my less stupid than actors costume crew. Needless to say, my day was going wonderfully. It was just like any other in my boring life. I somehow survived rehearsal without murdering anyone, so that's a plus, but I almost fell asleep on the drive home.

I threw my stuff on the floor and passed out on my bed, glad that we had a three day weekend. I woke up a few hours later, thinking about what that guy had said. If I counted today then whatever was coming would be here Monday at the earliest. I wonder what I signed up for, but whatever it was didn't matter. The only thing that matters is mom not finding out unless I want a freak out on my hands.

My mother doesn't like surprise, but she hates being informed of things she won't like even more. Since I am pretty sure she won't like whatever comes, I decided not to tell her what happened. I hope the thing is easy to handle, whatever it is. I shrug my shoulders and roll over in bed, letting sleep overtake me once more.

-time skip since I am lazy-

I woke up Monday morning to the sound of pounding at my door. I opened it and looked down at my little sister. "The heck do you want so early in the darn morning?" I asked her sleepily.

"Mommy went somewhere and I am hungry. Go make me food, now," she demanded. She stuck her hands on her hips and looked up at me expectantly. My little sister, Kiki, is five years old and already a damn brat. She acts like she owns the place and starts crying when she doesn't get what she wants. I love her because I have to, but that doesn't mean I have to like her.

"You can fend for yourself. Let me sleep a little bit longer," I reply as I shut the door. She stops it by pushing her way in and climbing onto my bed. She starts jumping up and down while speaking to me.

"If you go back to bed, can I open up the package you got?" she asks as she jumps around. My ears perk up at her words and I grab her midair.

"What do you mean by package?" I ask her. She gestures for me to put her down and leads me towards the box in the living room. It is easily six feet tall, but probably more. It appears to be made of wood, but also has a door in the front.

"Some nice guy dropped this off earlier and said to apologize for not giving us a chibi, whatever that means," Kiki says to me. She walks to the couch and flops down, flipping through channels on the TV. I walk over to the huge box and notice the small pamphlet on top. I pull it off and read the front. "Flying Mint Bunny Delivery Services is proud to present you with your very own Hetalia unit!" it reads.

I set the booklet down and take a deep breath before squealing my head off. It was Hetalia related, which is awesome. I absolutely love Hetalia and anything related to it. I pick up the pamphlet and start to read for a basic understanding of what I have. Basically, it is a person who looks and acts, naturally of course, like the characters from the anime Hetalia. I excitedly flip through the pamphlet and see who I got. I can't help but squeal at my unit, because I got…

* * *

 **Cliffhangers, don't you just love them? I wonder which unit should be first, well, we just have to find out as we go. Thank you for reading and please look forward to the next chapter. Constructive Criticism is welcome and I'm always grateful for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. So, I had trouble deciding who should be first, but finally chose Canada. He seemed like the right choice for where the story went. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I can't help but squeal at my unit, because I got Canada! Well, if I am going by the pamphlet I got Matthew Williams, but that doesn't matter. Canada was honestly one of my favorite characters and I hated that he was ignored so often, even if it is one of his character traits. I quickly leaf through the manual and find the page on how to wake him up correctly.

 _Congratulations for getting the Matthew Williams unit! While this is one of the more stable units, we still suggest using any of the safe methods below to wake him up:_

 _Play the Canadian anthem or speak any French dialect, this will wake the unit up and, after assuring him that you can see him, will leave him in a good mood._

 _Cook French or Canadian food and reprogram him while he eats._

 _Start up your included Kumajiro unit, which will instantly wake up the Matthew Williams unit._

I considered my options and ruled out number two; I didn't have the ingredients for French or Canadian food. This left me with option one and three. I looked around for a Kumajiro unit, but didn't see any. "Kiki, was there another box with this one?" I ask her.

She looks up and nods before pointing behind Canada's box. I look where she points and see a smaller box sitting there. I pick it up and carry it back to the front. After setting it down I open the front and take out the small polar bear. Its fur is a lot softer than I thought it would be. The eyes open slightly at being moved and the bear looks around. "Who are you?" it asks.

I am about to answer, but get beaten by a quiet voice coming from the bigger box. "I'm Canada," it whispers. I smile brightly as I stand up and step to the box. With Kumajiro tight in my arms I open the front of the box and behold Canada.

"Hi there, my name is Sarah, and welcome to my home," I say cheerily. Canada looks surprised, but reaches for Kumajiro anyway. "You can come out of the box now," I remark. I quickly move out of the way and give him room to step out.

"Hello, my name is Canada, but you can call my Matthew or Mattie or whatever. Can you really see me?" he asks tentatively as he steps out of the box. He is clutching Kumajiro to his chest and looks around the living room.

"Yes, I'm very sure I can see you. By the way, I'm going to call you Mattie. I already told you my name, but the child on the couch over there is my little sister Kiki," I explain. Kiki, who has been watching ever since I pulled out Kumajiro, walks over to Mattie.

"I knew you were lonely Sissy, but did you really have to order yourself a boyfriend?" she asks me incredulously. I blush furiously and smack her upside the head. "Hey, that hurt a whole lot. I'm gonna start crying because of the pain," she whines.

"Then you shouldn't say stuff like that. Now, Mattie, are you hungry for anything? I think we have some food in the house," I mutter to myself. I look up and see Mattie nodding at my questions.

"Do you have enough ingredients to make pancakes with? I could whip up a batch as a thank you for letting me stay," he suggests. My face lights up at the mention of pancakes and I nod furiously. He chuckles and lets me lead him to the kitchen.

"If you need help finding anything just let me know and I'll be glad to help," I inform him. He nods and begins to pull out ingredients, almost like he knows exactly where everything is. I sit on the counter and watch as he expertly makes the pancakes. Eventually Kumajiro finds his way over to me and allows me to cuddle with him.

"Hey, Sissy, is the food almost done? I'm getting hungry and if you don't feed me I'm telling mom you hit me," Kiki said from the other side of the counter. I twisted around, Kumajiro still in my arms, and faced her from the countertop.

"If you would wait another minute, the pancakes will be done soon. Besides you shouldn't ask me, you should ask Mattie since he is the one cooking," I tell her. I glare at her rudeness and wait for her to apologize. Instead she just rolls her eyes and walks back to the living room.

"Actually, I just finished the pancakes, so she can some and get them," Mattie whispers. I nod, to let him know I heard, but wait before I tell Kiki. I watch her go to the living room and wait for her to sit down.

"The pancakes are done now, so come and get them," I call to her the moment her butt hits the couch. She groans in annoyance, but gets up anyway. She trudges back over to me and elbows my calf. "Hey, you have to admit, that was pretty funny."

She mumbles her agreement and takes the pancakes from Mattie. I grab my own plate, after giving Kumajiro back to Mattie. I gaze at the perfect pancakes in wonder and take my first bite. A medley of flavors explodes in my mouth, and I will be honest, causing a tear to come to my eyes. I quickly gobble down the rest and grab seconds.

"So I guess this means you like them?" Mattie asks me. I nod vigorously between chewing and swallowing. I swallow a huge bite and give him a smile.

"Well, we usually don't have this kind of meal. Some nights it's fast food, others it's instant ramen, and most nights it's a peanut butter sandwich. I would cook, but I'm in rehearsal for so long that I get home really late. Our mom isn't really a chef either, she just kind of lies on the couch and does nothing," I explain to him. Kiki nods furiously as she starts chowing into her seconds.

Just as Mattie is about to say something, my mother walks into the house. I can only imagine how she must feel at the sight. Her two daughters eating pancakes and talking to a teenage looking boy holding a polar bear, while the living room is a mess from the packing paper and two large boxes. "Hi Mommy, how was the funeral?" Kiki asks.

"What funeral?" I ask her, confused as hell. I hadn't known about any funeral. Who was dead?

"The funeral for your grandmother, she died a week ago," she responds. I gasp and lose my grip on my plate, letting it fall to the ground. It smashes to little pieces as tears escape my eyes. I had loved my grandmother, because she actually liked me. Sure, the huge house and huger bank account were perks, but that wasn't what mattered.

"Why didn't you tell me she had died? Why didn't you tell me that possibly the only person who actually likes me died?" I whisper at her. Kiki whips her head to me and Mattie stands there, eyes wide, and gapes at the scene before him.

"I didn't tell you because you didn't deserve to know. Besides, the woman was an old hag anyway. The better question is why there is a strange man in my house," she growls. Her eyes bore holes into Mattie, who has decided to stand behind me to escape them. I can't say that I blame him for it.

"He showed up in that box today, I ordered him from a nice delivery company. I figured someone around here should actually enjoy my company, since the only one who did is now dead," I spit out, acid lacing my words.

I watch as my mother begins to shake from anger, curling her hand into a fist over and over again. "Get out. Get out of my house and never come back. Take the little brat with you, I never loved you anyway. You were just a huge nuisance," she hisses at us. Kiki gasps at her words, because deep down she had thought mother actually liked us.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you need shit, because I'll just laugh in your face," I shout back. I run to my room, gather my laptop and favorite books, do the same in Kiki's room, and walk back out. "Mattie, get your stuff, but leave the box. That isn't our problem for right now," I tell him. He nods and goes to the living room, returning a minute later with everything in his arms. "I hope you have fun burning in Hell for your actions, Karin," I say as we walk out.

I open the door and lift Kiki into my car, get in myself, and wait for Mattie to get in before driving away. I drive aimlessly for a while, trying to think of somewhere to go. "Sissy, where are we going?" Kiki whimpers from the back seat.

At her words an idea pops into my head. I turn left at the next light and head for the richer part of town. "We're going home Kiki, home," I say with determination.

* * *

 **So, how did that drama work for you? I hope you enjoy it when it comes, because there is more of it in the next chapter. Just letting you know, I am updating my other story tomorrow, so I don't know if I will get to this one as well. Thanks to the people that read and look forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I had time to update both stories, so enjoy this new chapter. It was actually pretty fun to write, but I am still trying to decide when to bring in the next unit. I already have plans for the next chapter, so maybe after that. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I carefully inspect the houses as we pass them on the dark street, eyes searching for a specific one. I smile slightly when I spot the multicolored mailbox, the calling card of my grandmother's house. I make a sharp left onto the driveway and park in the garage. "All right guys, here we are. Everybody out of my car," I demand as I get out. I walk around to grab the bags as Mattie helps Kiki get out of her car seat.

"Sissy, when are we going home?" Kiki whispers as we walk into the dark hallway. I sigh and flip a switch, suddenly blinded by the bright lights. I lead us into the kitchen and set the bags down before answering.

"I don't know what you mean by that. We are home now, that other place was just a temporary establishment, we are going to stay here from now on," I say cheerily. I try to muster as much happiness as possible, but it's hard after such a tiring drive. I ended up taking a wrong turn, so what should have been a thirty minute drive somehow became three hours. Now it was six at night and none of us had eaten.

"Sissy, I want to go back. I want to go home to Mommy. I don't want to stay in Grandma's house; she was mean and stupid anyway. I don't see why you have to have me here too," she cried, pouting her lips as far as they could go.

I curled my hands into fists and struggled to contain my anger. Unfortunately it was an uphill battle that I soon lost. "Mommy doesn't love us! You heard what that bitch said! She called you a brat, a nuisance, someone she never wanted anyway! Why would you want to go back there? And Grandma wasn't mean; she was just trying to be the mother we sorely needed. So don't let me ever hear you badmouthing her again," I growled at her, my shouting dissipating with the threat.

"FINE! I hate you anyway, so go die and spend your afterlife in Hell with Grandma," she shouted back. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the kitchen, in the direction of her room. I watched her small form leave, mentally telling myself to scold her for the language later. Mattie watches silently as I lean against a counter and put my face in my hands.

"If it means anything at all, I think you handled that better than I would have," he said quietly. I looked at him through my fingers and couldn't suppress my chuckle. It soon became a full-fledged laugh with Mattie joining in. We kept laughing until my sides hurt from the action.

"Hey, it's around dinner time, any idea what you want? We have an industrial sized kitchen at our disposal," I say as I gesture to the kitchen. Mattie shook if head and told me to decide for them. "I think I will make pasta with homemade sauce, it's Kiki's favorite when she is angry," I explain. Mattie nods and hoists himself onto the counter, still hanging onto Kumajiro. I pull out the necessary tools and ingredients, then begin cooking. "So, what is it like being a unit?"

"Well, I suppose it's no different from not being a unit. I have memories that are mine and I can make new memories. I know I am genetically altered, but I don't mind since I have never not been altered. You know what I mean?"

"I think I get it. It's like in theatre, the actor begins to create false memories for themselves. Eventually they become one with the character they are playing, and it becomes difficult for them to distinguish between the character and themselves. It just feels completely natural to them."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. You sound like you know a lot about it. Are you an actor?"

"No, well at least, I'm not anymore. I used to be, but whenever I auditioned they would instantly put me into a crew instead. Eventually my directors asked me to stop auditioning and just switch to the technical theatre class. They even pulled an ultimatum, either I switch or they kick me out. I loved theatre back then, so I switched."

"Loved? So you don't love it anymore? And why would they ask you to stop auditioning? That all seems a little cruel."

"Yeah, it really was. I really loved the acting side of theatre, but wasn't a big fan of the technical side. I grew to tolerate it, but I have never felt the same love ever since. I stay though, because it would hurt even more to leave. Just being a part of the process is enough sometimes. I suppose they asked me to stop auditioning because I wasn't any good, especially during musical auditions apparently."

"What? Why especially the musical auditions? And are you sure you should stay?"

"Well, according to a choir kid, my voice is the worst thing to ever grace this planet. And yeah, I want to stay, mostly because I use this as a chance to get back at all the people who spited me. They sometimes wonder why their shoes pinch a little too much or why their wigs fell extra itchy."

Mattie stays silent, seemingly soaking in the information. I was really happy actually; I've never seen him talk this much in the show, so it was a welcome surprise. I turned the stove off and strained the pasta. When it was water free I mixed it and the homemade sauce into one pot. "There we go, can you go get Kiki? I have a feeling she is still mad at me," I request.

"Ok, I'll be right back," he says as he walks in the direction Kiki went. It dawns on me that he may not know where her room is, but I shrug it off. Mattie is smart, so he can figure it out for himself. I plate up the pasta and set them down on the counter in the kitchen. I put out cheese and extra sauce, and then grab three stools from the corner. Mattie walks back with Kiki just as I place the last stool.

"Sissy, I'm so sorry," Kiki cries as she runs into my arms. I look at her surprised, she doesn't apologize often. I quickly realize she is crying and kneel down to her level. I begin hushing her and hugging her to calm her down. "I'm really sorry for earlier. Can we have pasta now?" she asks sweetly.

"Of course we can and afterwards we can watch some movies," I respond. She squeals and hurries to the table to scarf down her food. I chuckle and glance over to see Mattie smiling. I mouth thank you to him and he mouths you're welcome back. The rest of the meal is spent with idle chatter and talking about our lives. Mattie tells us stories of Canada's history from his point of view while Kiki and I listen with fascination.

By the time we finish eating it is already eight, but we promised Kiki a movie. We move to the living room, which is connected to the kitchen by a swinging door, and flip to the massive TV's rental menu. Kiki ends up picking the longest movie they have, the most recent Lord of the Rings. We all settle down on the couch and watch the movie, though I drift off halfway through, unknowingly falling asleep on Mattie's shoulder.

* * *

 **A little background information, which will be helpful later on, and hint of some cute fluffiness at the end. Wait, tomorrow is Tuesday, as school day for our dear Sarah. Whatever will she do with her Hetalia unit? Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Sorry for the time of the update, but it took me a while to get some of the wording right for this chapter. I just could not English today at all. Well, here it is, with a little more fluffiness for those who like it. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I started awake in the middle of the night, awoken by some unknown force. I looked around and inwardly groaned when the digital clock next to the TV read two in the morning. The light from the blue TV screen allowed me to see Kiki passed out in my lap and Mattie passed out next to me. I got up quietly and carried Kiki to bed, tucking her in comfortably.

I walk back to the living room silently. When you have to work backstage during a live show, you learn to run fast in high heeled boots while being silent, so walking silently in socks was a piece of cake. I get back to the couch and shake Mattie a little. "Hey, Mattie, we should go to bed. Come on, I have a room you could use," I whisper to him. Mattie shifts his position a bit, but doesn't get up. Instead his hand latches onto the one I have on his arm, and he pulls me down into him. He wraps his arms around me and doesn't let go. I blush slightly, but just go with it; he has a ton of strength holding me down. I make myself comfortable and soon fall back asleep.

"HEY SISSY! When you're done sleeping with your boyfriend, we really need to get going!" a voice shouts at me. Mattie sits up quickly, jerking me awake with him. We look around and see Kiki standing next to the couch, dressed and ready for the day. "Are you going to get moving or are you missing school today?" she asks snidely.

I look at the digital clock and my eyes nearly bug out of my head. It was currently seven in the morning, and school started in twenty minutes. Kiki had to be at daycare in ten and I didn't know what I was doing with Mattie. "Alright Kiki, we have five minutes to gather our crap and go. You get the stuff in the car and I'll finish up here," I tell her. She nods, salutes me, and runs off. I try to get up, but am stopped by the arms around my waist. "Uh, Mattie, could you may be let go of me?" I ask him.

"Oh, Maple, sorry about that," he mumbles as he lets go. I notice his face has gotten a little red, so I smile at him and wave it off. I jump up and run to the bathroom. I brush my hair as I swish mouthwash around my mouth, and then apply a generous amount of perfume. In all it took me three minutes, a new record, to get ready. I run out and see Kiki and Mattie waiting in the living room. "Ready," they chorused.

"Then get your butts to the car, let's go people," I say as I hustle them to the car. Once everyone is buckled I channel my inner Italian and drive as fast as I can. I stop outside the daycare and wait for Kiki to get inside before going again. "Sorry for the speed Mattie, but we can't be late to your first day of school," I say when I glance over and see Mattie hanging on for dear life.

"I-it's okay Maple leaf, but m-maybe slow down a little b-bit. We have t-ten minutes until it's 7:20," he stammers out. I realize we are five minutes away from the school, so I slow down just a little bit. Mattie seems to physically relax and I feel bad for making him feel uncomfortable.

"So, what classes would you like to take while you go to school with me?" I ask him. I figure we should have choices ahead of time, maybe it won't take as long to get through the office then. Mattie seems to consider for a bit, leaving the car silent. I suddenly feel appreciative that he is a quiet country, I don't know if I could have handled an America this morning.

"Can I just get the same schedule as you? That way you can show me around the school and all," he says. I consider his point and realize how great of an idea it is.

"Alright then, sounds good, Now come one, we have to get your schedule," I say as I park the car in the student lot. We walk in right as the tardy bell rings, but I pride myself on making it anyway. "The office is this way," I say to Mattie. He nods as I lead him towards the glass door leading to the main office. The woman at the desk looks up and smiles at me as I walk in.

"Hello Sarah, are you feeling ok today? You're not usually late like this. Did something happen with your condition?" she asks with concern.

"Oh no, nothing like that Miss. Benkins, I just have a friend here who needs to be registered and given a schedule. Also, if his schedule could be exactly like mine that would be great," I whisper to her. Her eyes widen slightly, but she smiles and just gives me a wink.

"One second dear, I'll be right back with a form or two for you to fill out," she says sweetly. She gets up and walks to the hallway behind her desk, disappearing around the corner. I look at Mattie, who seems very confused about the whole thing.

"Miss. Benkins is a special sort of receptionist. If you get on her good side she'll do just about anything for you, but if you're on her bad side she'll make your life a living Hell. It's a good thing she pities me, or else you could have had lord knows what for classes," I explain to Mattie. He nods and squeezes Kumajiro, who I had just noticed. I don't remember him grabbing the polar bear, but just shrug it off.

I also notice his clothes for the first time; he's still wearing the coat and gloves from his package. I shrug it off though; it isn't that weird since its still winter. "Ok dear, just sign right here and I'll be able to give you his schedule," Miss. Benkins says while she walks back in. I nod and smile as I sigh the paper. She hands me a copy of my current schedule to give to Mattie. "Have a nice day you two," she calls as we leave.

"You too Miss. Benkins," I call back. I wave at her and lead Mattie into the main hallway. I hand him his schedule and notice the yellow hall passes on top. Each have been signed, but the date slots are empty, meaning I have about ten free passes to use. I smile at Mattie as we start walking towards first period. "First is English, then math, science, lunch, history, journalism, theatre, and finally home economics. A busy schedule if I do say so," I tell Mattie.

"I think I can handle it, as long as you're with me," Mattie says. I blush slightly and smile like a fool. It's not every day I get complimented by a hot Canadian. "Can I join you after school as well?" he asks me.

"Well, you'll have to ask the theatre directors to put you into costume crew if you want to, but I don't see why not. Oh, here's the class. Ready?" I ask him as we stare at the door. He nods, motioning for me to open the door. Thus began my first day of taking units to school.

* * *

 **I feel like the story is moving slowly, but I keep coming up with weird and funny scenarios for them. Don't worry, next chapter will have a unit arrival at the very end. Trust me, we need to cause even more chaos in Sarah's life. If you want a specific character for the next unit just comment. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. This chapter ended up being a little longer than some of the other ones. This one also has some backstory and even more exposition about our dear Sarah. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Needless to say, not many of my teachers noticed Mattie when we first walked in. They only noticed him when they called the roll and realized there was a new kid. I felt especially bad when one of the kids accidentally sat on him. I had apologized profusely, much to Mattie's embarrassment and insistence that he was used to it. This routine continued for the rest of my classes, until theatre.

We hurried to the other side of the school, where the theatre hall was, so we wouldn't be late. "Come on Mattie, it's just a little bit farther," I huffed out. The three minute warning bell had just rung, causing me to walk faster. I was quickly running out of breath and the crowded halls weren't helping. I pulled on Mattie's hand as we burst through the last blob of people.

"You can calm down now, we made it to the right class," Mattie says as we enter the theatre hall. I stand in the hall for a minute, taking a slow deep breath, before continuing into the classroom. "So, what's this class like?" Mattie asks. I was about to give a long and complicated answer, but was interrupted by my usual theatre greeting.

"How's it going you dirty Jew?" Carlson asks. I look over at the dirty blond, five foot four, green eyed senior. He has the usual cocky smile on his face and he is sitting in the usual spot. Next to him is Kiersten, another senior with short black hair, caramel skin, and brown eyes. She rolls her eyes and gives me the usual smile.

"Not too bad, just showing my friend around the school. Guys this is Matthew, Matthew this is Carlson and Kiersten. These guys are probably the coolest in theatre," I say to Mattie. I look at Mattie and notice the angry face he's making towards Carlson, as well as how hard he is squeezing Kumajiro. "Hey, Mattie, what's wrong?"

"This guy just insulted you and you acted like nothing happened. It's not nice to bully you," he says angrily. I look over at Kiersten and Carlson before we burst into laughter. Mattie looks really confused, probably wondering why we were laughing.

"Matthew, this is perfectly normal. It's just the dynamic these two have with each other. Besides, Carlson is just an all-around douche to everyone," Kiersten explains. I nod along to assure Mattie of her explanation. I suppose I should explain the dynamic between us. I am the only Jewish kid in the school, meaning I am the token Jew of the school, especially the theatre department. Carlson, being the douche he is, uses this for his entertainment. I don't mind, since I know him well enough to find it amusing myself, but other people are often surprised by it. However, if it was anyone but Carlson, they would be six feet under, I refuse to take shit about my religion because others find it amusing.

"Come on, we should sit down, my stomach hurts from laughing," I tell him. I pull him over to the chair next to my usual spot. I plop down in the seat and tug him down next to me. It's not until we sit down that I realize we were still holding hands, I let go and mumble an apology.

"So, Matthew, you're Canadian right? Is it true that you can make pot brownies?" Carlson asks him, a cocky smile etched onto his face. Mattie stutters out a no and hides his face behind Kumajiro's fur.

"Carlson, you can't tease him until he knows you better," I reprimand.

"Hey, did I ever tell you that you're not being sneaky enough? As a Jew you should be more careful as you drain me of my pennies. I can feel them leaving my bank account."

"Guys, Wilson is coming, shut up," Kiersten whispers to us. The room goes quiet, reminding me there are other people in our classroom, as one of two of our theatre directors walks out of her office. Ms. Wilson is our technical director, a hard-skinned woman with light brown hair in a bob. She walks to the front of the room and surveys the class before talking.

"Alright guys don't forget your viewing of a play essay is due in two weeks. The plan for today is to work on taking down the Alice in Wonderland set and then you have free time. Rehearsals for Little Mermaid are going to be ne- Excuse me sir, but is that a polar bear?" she asks Mattie, cutting off her plans for the class.

Mattie looks up at Wilson, who waves her hand expectantly. Mattie, who is already looking really flustered, turns to me for help. I sigh and stand up, heads turning to face me. "Ms. Wilson, this is Matthew Williams. He is new to the school and, due to a certain disability he is uncomfortable talking about, the polar bear is necessary," I explain.

"I suppose I will allow it, but if he is going to be in this class he needs to be part of the show. Matthew, what crew would you like to be on?" she asks, clearly aiming the question at Mattie. He raises his head from Kumajiro's fur and blushes from the attention as he speaks.

"If I could be on Sarah's crew that would be nice, thank you," he whispers. He doesn't hide behind Kumajiro again, but still looks down. I smile encouragingly and pat his back. I don't blame him for being intimidated, Wilson is one scary woman. Wilson nods and writes something down on her paper.

"Alright everyone, change of plans. This period is going to be spent with everyone introducing themselves to Matthew. Begin," she orders. She walks back into her office, leaving us to fend for ourselves.

"Let the games begin," Kiersten mutters right before we get mobbed by the other theatre students. All around us people are getting in introductions until there are only five people left. I sigh inwardly as I prepare for what is about to happen.

"Hi there Matthew, my name is Brooklyn. These are my friends Tyler, Reda, Tara, and Ashley. Why don't you come hang out with us so we can get to know each other better," Brooklyn says sweetly. Brooklyn has long brown hair and tanned skin. Next to her is Tyler, who has black hair, gangly limbs, and brown eyes. Behind him is Reda, who also has black hair, mocha skin, and dark brown eyes. To Brooklyn's left is Tara, who has short brown hair and is always in a blue skirt. Behind Tara is Ashley, the most tolerable of the five, she has blonde hair and welcoming blue eyes. These five are the bane of my existence, always rubbing me the wrong way.

Mattie seems to notice my contempt for them and uses that to guide his answer. "No thanks, I'd rather stick with Sarah. Maybe some other time or something," he replies politely. Brooklyn pouts a little, but walks away with her friends in tow. "I seem to get the feeling you don't like them," Mattie says to me.

"You're right, this Jew absolutely hates them," Carlson says to him. I nod in agreement, glaring at the five. Those five are mainly actors, Ashley being the exception. Not only are they actors, but they are pretentious little shits. As actors, they feel all other technicians are below them, especially costume people. They treat me like dirt, but act like we're family when any of the directors are around.

"Why does she hate them?" Mattie asks, glaring slightly at Carlson for the way he referred to me. Carlson and Kiersten give me a look, asking permission to tell the story. I glance around for any directors before giving them the okay.

"Those guys are the worst kinds of actors there are. They treat us technicians like the dirt beneath their feet, but Sarah especially. They all went to junior high with Sarah, they were even friends back then. That all changed when they got to high school. The moment Sarah was switched to a technician class they began to treat her like the rest of us. However, she has it especially bad since she is a costumer. Actors like them just throw their costumes at her, clothes flying everywhere, and with no regard for the hanger. She usually spends thirty minutes after the dismissal time just trying to sort their costumes and get then hung neatly on the rack," Kiersten explains.

Mattie considers this for a while before nodding. "It's official, those guys are little shits. I'm glad I decided to be on your crew," he says to me. I give him a huge smile and we all go back to our conversation, which somehow turns to the Canadian way of life.

Meanwhile at Sarah's new home a familiar white truck pulls into the driveway. The FMB Delivery Service logo shines under the sun's rays. A man gets out of the truck and opens up the back, revealing two small wooden crates. He grabs the first and carries it over to the covered doorway next to the garage. He repeats the process with the second and stands back to admire his work. "It's a good thing she got this big house now, it will be a lot easier to house all the units she's about to get," he says to the air next to him. A faint tinkling, like a bell, can be heard if one listens hard. The man laughs as he gets back into his truck, driving away from the house and back to the local headquarters. The two crates, thankfully shielded from the sun by the cover over the door, wait patiently for the residents of the home to return.

* * *

 **Hmm, I wonder who the units in the crates are. Well, they are obviously chibi units, but which ones? It shall be a mystery until the next chapter. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just this story concept. Due to a reader predicting some of the story line I have added an extra chibi to the mix! Now the element of surprise is back again. This chapter is kind of fluffy between the chibis and Sarah, but it gets funny in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rehearsal that afternoon wasn't as bad as it usually is. Having Mattie there probably did help with that. When I had introduced him to the rest of my costume crew, most of whom I was proud to see learning more about costuming, they had been pretty welcoming. Mattie had been surprised to find out I was the boss of costumes, but he quickly adjusted. We were really just taking measurements of the actors for the costumes, usually a grueling and awkward process. It often involves having to be face to face with certain body parts you don't want to see. Mattie was a real help, since he was able to measure all the guys after learning how.

"We just need to pick up Kiki and we can go home," I tell Mattie as we leave the school. It's six at night, giving us thirty minutes until the daycare closes for the day. Mattie nods and hugs Kumajiro close to him before drifting off. I sigh at how cute he looks, though I can't blame him for being tired, I was too after my first rehearsal. When I pull up to the daycare I leave Mattie in the car, going to get Kiki myself. "Kiki, you need to be quiet, because Mattie is sleeping right now. When we get home I'll make some more pasta," I tell her.

"Okay sissy, I'll stay quiet in the car," she replies. I smile and open the door for her. I shut her door, and mine, as quietly as possible before driving us home. After pulling into the driveway the first things I notice are the two boxes under the covered doorway. The second is the note taped to the wider box. I shake Kiki awake and tell her to get out of the car while I wake up Mattie.

"Hey Mattie, it's time to wake up. We have more units to activate and all. Please, wake up sleepy head," I say as I shake him lightly. His eyes squeeze closed and he opens them slowly. He looks around a bit, but his eyes rest on me and he smiles.

"Hello Maple, we should get the new units inside, huh?" he asks. My heart seems to skip a beat and I nod slightly. I move out of the way so he can get out of the car. "Kiki, can you hold Kumapura for me?" he asks Kiki.

"I thought his name is Kumajiro," she says confused.

"Oh, right, Kumajiro. Sorry about that."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," Mattie sighs. I giggle slightly as I open the door behind the boxes. I pick up the wider one, leaving the other for Mattie to get, and walk into the living room. I set it down gently and tear off the note while Mattie sets down the other box.

 _Dear customer,_

 _As an apology for delivering the wrong sized unit the first time, we have included another free unit in this delivery. Not only do you get the dual Italy brothers, but you also get an added Chibi unit as a bonus. We look forward to your continued patronage and feel free to call our toll free number if you have any questions._

 _-Flying Mint Bunny Delivery Services_

I glance over the note and take in its contents. Basically I got three units for the delivery of two. Not a bad deal if I say so myself. "Mattie, I'm going to go change really quick, so could you figure out how to wake them up please?" I ask. Mattie nods and I walk over to my room. I take off my jeans and shirt and put on comfortable sweatpants and a sweater. I stretch out and take a deep breath before going back into the living room.

In the five minutes I was gone Mattie had awoken all three chibi units. A small Holy Roman Empire was standing protectively in front of a Chibitalia with a Chibi Romano growling at him. I froze in place, taking in the scene before me as I notice Mattie and Kiki hiding behind the couch. All three chibi units turn towards me and stare for a moment. "MAMA!" Chibitalia shouts as he runs towards me. He jumps into my arms and begins to cry. "Holy Rome and fratello are fighting and it's scaring me," he wails.

I look down, completely surprised, at the crying chibi in my arms. Naturally my first reaction is to calm him down using the techniques I learned from raising Kiki. "Shh shh, it's ok Veneziano, I'm sure they don't mean to be fighting. They just both love you very much, so there is no need to cry. Now, if you calm down I'll make some pasta. And if Roma apologizes I'll give him fresh tomatoes," I say, directing the last part at Chibi Romano. Romano huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest, but apologizes anyway. "Good, now I need you guys to tell me your human names please," I say.

Chibitalia jumps out of my arms, grabs HRE and Romano, and drags them over to me. "Mama, my human name is Feliciano, this is my fratello Lovino, and this is Holy Roman Empire, whose human name is Albert," Feliciano explains. Romano huffs some more, but I can see the slight smile on his face.

"Alright, so I'll call you Feli, you'll be Lovi, and you can be Al," I say to them. Feli nods excitedly and bounces around while Lovi and Al blush a little. "Aw, you guys are so cute. You guys can call me Sarah or Mama. These guys over here are Mattie and Kiki, they are your big brother and sister," I explain to them and point to Mattie and Kiki.

The three look in their general direction and nod slightly. "Mama, where are the damn tomatoes?" Lovi asks.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry and so is Italy," Al chimes in.

"Well, if you come with me I will go cook it for you," I tell them. I kneel down and hold my arms open to them. Surprisingly all three run into my arms and nearly knock me down. I regain my balance and hoist the three up into my arms. HRE is on the left, holding on tightly to Italy's hand. Romano is hugging my arm and blushing while Italy giggles in the middle. "Come on guys, let's go eat," I tell Mattie and Kiki. They follow me into the kitchen where I set down the three chibis on the counter and begin preparing dinner.

"Sissy, are there going to be more coming? Are we going to be a big happy family?" Kiki asks me.

"The biggest and the happiest," I reply back with a smile.

* * *

 **AWW, they are just so cute. I love how protective they are of Chibitalia in their own ways. Oh, Veneziano is the name Romano once called North Italy in the series, it's just another name for the countries. If there is any specific unit you guys want to show up next just leave a comment. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Thanks to the people that reviewed, I really appreciate knowing that someone reads this story. I have decided that the next unit, while still a surprise, will definitely be one of the ones requested in the comments. So, this chapter is a little bit longer than the others, but that's because it took the extra length to get everything in. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

That night was the most fun I've had in a long time. Turns out that Mattie is really great with kids and Kiki took a liking to Lovi. Of course, though he protests severely, Lovi also took a liking to Kiki. It was adorable to see him following her around the kitchen. Kiki even tried to convince me to let Lovi sleep with her, but I didn't trust her to not accidentally suffocate him, Kiki is known for rolling around in bed. "Mama, can we sleep with you tonight?" Feli asks me.

He is rubbing his eyes tiredly and I notice Lovi and Al trying hard to stay awake. It took every ounce of my control to not squeal from cuteness overload. I look at the time on the clock and realize how late it must be for them, ten at night to be precise. I was going to set them up in the baby room from when Kiki was younger, but I guess one night won't hurt them. "Well, I suppose you can, but you should know that I have an alarm that wakes me up early," I inform them. Feli, Lovi, and Al nod to show they understand. "Then come along, it's pretty darn late as it is," I say.

I lead them down the hallway to my bedroom. I open the door and, after seeing my bed, am suddenly glad it is a king size. My grandmother, may she rest in peace, was adamant about giving me a huge fluffy bed to sleep in. I set the three on my bed and let them get comfortable. "Wait right here, I need to show your big brother to his room," I tell them. I walk out of the room and back to the living room. Mattie is still sitting on the couch reading a book, the TV on as background noise. "Hey, follow me to your room," I say.

"Oh, ok, let me just grab Kumajiro," he says quietly. He picks up the sleeping bear and follows me down the hallway, past my room and Kiki's. I stop in front of the fourth door on the left, hesitantly putting my hand on the knob.

"About this room, I was given free reign over half of the rooms in this house. This happens to be just one of the many themed rooms in the house. Just don't laugh… and welcome to the Canada Room," I explain. When I announce the name to the room I throw open the door. Inside the room is decorated with red and white walls, maple leaf designs everywhere, and stuffed animals native to Canada. Mattie walks into the room and gazes around in awe.

"Wow, I love this room, thank you for giving it to me," he says. Mattie turns around and flashes me a full tooth grin. My heart skips a beat and I blush slightly. I step forward quickly, peck him on the cheek, and walk out of the room. I don't look back to see the blush across Mattie's face. I run into my room, shutting the door behind me, and surprising the chibis on my bed.

"Why is your face redder than Lovino's tomatoes?" Al asks me. My gaze flicks to him and I mutter that it's nothing. Lovi and Feli are giving me weird looks and Al just shrugs his shoulders. I walk into my bathroom and get things ready for tomorrow morning before getting into the bed. Immediately after lying down Lovi, Feli, and Al huddle up next to me. Lovi is to my left with Al and Feli on my right. I wrap my arms around all of them and we chorus out our good-nights.

I wake up in the middle of the night short of breath. I take in ragged and unfulfilled amounts of air, wondering why I can't get enough. Then I notice the added pressure on my neck where my necklace chain is cutting into my throat. When I put my hand on the chain someone else's hand is already there. I look down and see Lovi grasping desperately at the chain in his sleep. I gently lift him higher on the bed, sighing in relief when the pressure on my air supply is lifted.

I look to my other side and see Al and Feli are curled up together next to me. I feel bad for Lovi, who doesn't have that kind of person to curl up with. In a silent apology I hug Lovi closer to me and curl around his tiny body. I don't make him let go of my chain, just let him hang on. My eyes close and I feel myself drifting back into dream land. Just as I am about to fall asleep, country music blares into the room.

Lovi jumps awake and looks around defensively. Due to his hold on my chain, and his sudden upward movement, the necklace snaps and my Star of David falls onto the mattress. "Oh no, it broke again," I say to myself. Lovi watches me as I reach over and shut off my alarm clock.

"The hell kind of bastard noise was that?" he asks grumpily. I am about to answer but get cut off by a hug from behind. When I turn around I see Feli hugging me and Al sitting behind him, obviously still tired. I smile and gather them all into a good morning hug.

"Good morning my little children. To answer your question Lovi, that was called country music. The most hated genre of music by many people, but I like it. Now, I need to go get a new chain for my Star," I say. I set the three down and walk over to my dresser. Inside the first drawer are about ten chains, all because I used to break my chain all the time as a kid.

"Mama, what is this?" Al asks me. I turn around and see him holding up the blue and white crystal Star. The six points shine in the light from the lamp I forgot to turn off last night. Feli and Lovi are staring at it in wonder.

"This is called a Star of David. It is a six pointed star that Jewish people wear to signify their religion. I wear it because I am Jewish, but it is hard sometimes. Despite the constant jokes and idiotic questions I keep wearing this special star, because it was the last thing I got from my father. Well, that's a story for another time, now we need to get ready for our day," I say cheerfully. I take the Star, put it on the chain, and pull the chain on over my head.

I spend the next hour and a half herding all the house members through the daily morning routine. Get everyone awake, cleaned up to some degree, hair and teeth brushed, breakfast made and had, then out the door for school. I herd everyone out to the car; suddenly glad grandma bought me an SUV for my birthday. At the time I thought it was weird, but now I know she was just looking out for my gas budget. "I just found these car seats from when Kiki and I were younger, so we'll use these for now. Mattie, can you please help me with these?" I ask him.

We spend the next few minutes awkwardly installing the car seats for Lovi, Feli, and Al. "Sarah, about last night, thanks," Mattie whispers. I nod and smile at him, focused on getting the car seat in properly.

"It's no problem Mattie, I just thought you deserved a room you'd be comfortable in," I reply. I'm too focused to see Mattie's face fall as he mutters a yeah. "There we go, all done with those. Now we can get all the kids into the car safely," I say excitedly. I put Feli in between Lovi and Al, since he seems like a sort of median between the two. Mattie and Kiki get into the car next and I drive us over to Kiki's daycare.

I tell everyone to get out so we can register the three at the daycare full time. Kiki runs out and goes inside, probably excited to play with her friends. I have Mattie grab Al and Feli while I get Lovi. "Mama, what is this stupid place? I want to stay with you dammit," Lovi grumbles.

"Well, I'm going to school, so I can't really take you with me. You'll only be here for the day and I'll get you later. Kiki is here too," I explain. He crosses his arms, but seems to accept my reasoning. "Hello, I'd like to register these kids for full time services," I say happily at the front desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but our registration time ended a week ago. We aren't taking any applicants until next year," the woman says. She has a bored expression on her face as she explains it to me. My smile falls and is replaced by a frown.

"I'm sorry, but I was unaware that there was a registration time. My little sister goes here, so why can't you just add these three into the same account?" I ask angrily.

"Look, there's nothing I can do about it. Now if you don't leave before causing a scene, we will be forced to escort you out and ban you and your sister from the daycare," she replies. I glare at her for about a minute before turning on my heel.

"Come on Mattie, we're going to school," I huff out angrily. I lead us all out to the car and help Lovi into his seat, sending him a reassuring smile, as Mattie helps Feli and Al into their seats.

"What are we going to do with these guys?" Mattie asks me. We had just parked in the school parking lot. There was twenty minutes until school starts and we were trying to figure out what to do. I contemplated the situation for a bit and came to a final conclusion.

"They'll just have to stay with us and attend school."

* * *

 **The next chapter is about having the chibis at school with them, that sounds like a great idea. So, the Star of David necklace is going to be important for later chapters. She wears it to signify her religion, but mostly because it was the last thing she ever got from her father. There will be fun feel times with that later. Anyway, there are also other rooms in their house coughmansioncough with country themes rooms. Thanks for reading, comments are nice, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual disclaimer goes here. Sorry for not posting lately, I was really busy and felt bad about it, so I gave you an extra long chapter today. Sorry about any spelling errors and stuff, but I was honestly falling asleep as I wrote this chapter. Please enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

"They'll just have to stay with us and attend school," I say with determination. Before Mattie can say anything I get out of the car and walk towards the backseats. I open up Lovi's side and begin unbuckling him. "Come on Mattie, I need you to get Al and Feli from their seats," I tell him. Mattie nods and gets out before he begins unbuckling Al and Feli.

"Mama, what is this place?" Feli asks me. We are currently standing in the front office, waiting to see the principal about the children. Lovi was currently in my arms while Feli and Al were standing between Mattie and I. Feli was clutching my pants while holding onto Al's hand.

"This is a school, where Mattie and I come to learn about different subjects. We learn about history, math, and some other things. It can be really boring sometimes, and sometimes you just don't want to be here. We have to come though, so most of us just suck it up," I explain to him. Feli just nodded and didn't respond. We were left in the silence for about five more minutes before the principal would see us.

"Now, Miss. Gage, I have one question. Are these your biological children?" the principal asks. He has sat Mattie and I down in the two chairs across from him. I have Lovi and Feli in my lap while Al is sitting with Mattie. I feel the need to say I tried really hard not to be sarcastic, but it just didn't work.

"Yes sir, in the three months I have been gone for the summer I was able to be impregnated by my betrothed here and gave natural birth to these three beautiful children. I even managed to work off the baby fat from the pregnancy and teach my children to walk and talk in the few weeks after their birth," I reply seriously.

Mattie's face explodes into a deep red at the mention of being betrothed, the kids are giving me weird looks, and the principal looks pretty pissed at me. I don't know what their problem is; I thought it was pretty funny. "A simple no would have sufficed. I suppose they can stay as long as they don't cause any trouble. Let me email all your teachers to inform them of the situation. Now go to class," he says firmly.

"Mutti, should we start calling Bruder Vatti? I mean, are you two really betrothed?" Al asks me. I had led us out of the office area and we were currently heading towards our first period. A lot of kids were giving us weird looks, but I ignored them for the most part.

"No, I was only joking about that. I was using this thing called sarcasm. Sarcasm is when I say one thing, but it really means the exact opposite. I've been known to use sarcasm at the worst possible times," I say cheerily. Al gives me a look from Mattie's arms, like he's trying to figure out if I just used sarcasm or not.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Mattie asks me. I think about it for a moment, but come up with a huge amount of nothing.

"We wing it," I reply with confidence. Mattie sighs and Lovi groans, but I just ignore them. We soon arrived to our first class of the day and steeled ourselves for the onslaught of questions.

Needless to say, we hadn't prepared enough. Everyone in the class, especially the girls, were all over Feli, Lovi, and Al. They continuously commented on how cute they were and asked where they were from, but I could see that the children were feeling uncomfortable. I quickly grabbed all of them and set them down on my desk, hugging them close to me. The girls seemed to pout a bit, but quickly left after I glared at them. "Thanks Mutti," Al whispered. Feli and Lovi nodded in agreement and I smiled at them.

This same process was repeated in every class, even lunch, until we got to theatre. Well, there was one incident in History class. We were on our World War II unit and were spending the day learning about the Holocaust. The teacher put on a video about the camps, and let's just says Feli started crying, loudly. When I asked him about it later he said he didn't want me to go to any camps. I had to spend the rest of the period consoling him and the two others, who had begun crying just because Feli was. Mattie and I were completely out of breath by the time we reached the theatre hall, carrying kids and our backpack is really hard. I set down Lovi and place my hands on my knees, noticing Mattie doing the same with Feli and Al, and breathe deeply. Feli, Lovi, and Al look around the large hallway, waiting patiently as we catch our breath. "I'm good to go, you Mattie?" I ask.

Mattie nods and straightens up with me. I take Lovi's hand and Mattie take Feli and Al's hand, both of us too tired to carry them anymore. We walk slowly down the hall towards the classroom, enjoying the quiet while we had it. Carlson and Kiersten were the first to notice us and gave me weird looks when they saw the kids. "Sarah, what's up with the kids?" Kiersten asks.

"Obviously it has to do with money, right? It's the only reason a Jew like her would be carting kids around all day," Carlson chides, cocky smile present as always.

"Hey, bastard, shut your damn mouth about Mama," Lovi shouts. Unfortunately, Lovi was loud enough for everyone to notice, and notice they did. They mostly noticed me being called Mama, but the three children also caught their attention. My first flushed red under their stares and I squeezed Lovi's hand.

"Lovi, it's fine, really. Carlson is just a douche, it's who he is. Could you try to swear a little less though, we don't want to get in trouble," I pleaded. I had kneeled down, to balance on the balls of my feet, and was looking Lovi in the eyes.

"Fine Mama, but if that bastard does anything I'll stuff him full of tomatoes," he grumbles. I smile and ruffle his hair, being sure to avoid his curl. I sit down in my chair between Kiersten and Mattie, Lovi instantly crawling into my lap and making himself comfortable.

"You still didn't answer my question," Kiersten says. She seems really interested on knowing so, even though I'm tired of repeating the same story again and again, I tell her.

"They were my aunt's kids, but she passed away very recently. They were supposed to live with my grandmother, but she passed away too, so they came to me. I'm probably going to be bringing them with me until I can find a suitable daycare for them," I explain. I try to stay as calm as possible, as I get fidgety when I lie. Kiersten seems to be it though and nods her head.

"Hey, Carlson, were you and some swim guys throwing around money earlier? I felt a disturbance in the force this morning, almost as though coins were falling, but I wanted to make sure first," I say innocently. In reality I noticed him and his swim friends throwing coins around this morning, but he didn't need to know that.

"I didn't realize you could be anymore Jewish, but I have been proved wrong again. Well done, dirty Jew, well done," he says. We shake hands and laugh at each other. Kiersten smiles and gives a knowing glance to Mattie, while the kids are looking pretty damn confused again.

Just then our other theatre director, Mr. Menn, walks out of his office. "Good afternoon everyone, remember you have essays due soon. Today rehearsal has been cancelled for costumes and props crew. Cast has choir rehearsals at three in the ch- Sarah, are those children with you?" Menn asks me, interrupting himself when he sees the kids with Mattie and I.

"Yes sir."

"What are they doing in my classroom?"

"Sitting sir, they are not disrupting anything and are staying very quiet."

"… are they your biological kids?"

"Yes sir, in the three months I was gone I got pregnant with my betrothed right here, had these beautiful children taught them to walk and talk, and even worked off all the baby fat."

"A simple no would have been fine."

"I'll remember that for future reference," I reply with a smile. Menn sighs and continues on with his announcements. Everyone in the class is looking at me like I'm a foreign creature. I can't really blame them, they never bothered to get to know me, and so they have never seen my sarcastic side. Carlson gives me an under the radar high five and class continues.

"Mattie, are you ready to go get Kiki?" I ask Mattie. The release bell had just rung and I was waiting for Mattie to pack up his stuff. We didn't have rehearsal today, so it was a rare chance to get some down time at home.

"Yeah, one second Maple, I just have to get the rest of my stuff and we can go," Mattie said quietly. I nodded and looked down at the sleeping twins in my arms. I still felt bad for Lovi; even asleep Feli was facing towards Al. I would have to get the two brothers closer to each other, mostly for Lovi's sake. "All ready now," Mattie said.

"Let's go get Kiki and then we can go home and get to watching movies all day," I say excitedly. "Al, can you walk or would you rather be carried?" I asked him. Even though he would deny it, he was yawning and obviously tired.

"Can Bruder carry me please?" he asks. Mattie nods and picks him up before we walk out. Mattie walks by me as we head towards the car and get the kids in. I begin to drive towards Kiki's daycare and can't help but notice how cute they all are when they sleep. Ok, wow, sounding like a stalker right there Sarah, good job.

"I'll be right back, promise," I say as I smile. Mattie nods and watches me go into the daycare to get Kiki. A few minutes later I walk back out and help Kiki get into the car quietly. The rest of the ride is driven in silence, as we don't want to wake up the three kids in the back.

When we pull into the drive way I am relieved to notice the lack of boxes on my doorstep. I really hope it will stay that way for a little bit longer. Mattie and I somehow manage to get the chibi nations out of the car without waking them up. "Come on, we can put them on my bed for now, and we can start out homework too," I inform him. He nods and follows me as we deposit the kids onto my big bed.

"Sissy, I'm going to go do my homework now, so do not disturb me," Kiki demanded. I saluted her and watched her walk towards her room. Once she was gone I turned to Mattie and smiled.

"She's going to spend the next hour watching YouTube videos, just watch. In the meantime, let's get all of our homework out of the way," I say to him.

"Ok, it sounds like a good idea," he agrees. We spend the next hour and a half working on our homework. The work is mostly time consuming, not difficult. Once we're done we consider what to make for dinner, but it has to be something everyone will eat. "I can make pancakes again," Mattie suggests.

"Yes please," I exclaim. Pancakes are something everybody can enjoy, no matter the country. Mattie moves into the kitchen to start the pancakes while I turn on the TV. "You want to watch Pixels?" I call to Mattie. I was currently browsing through the On Demand section of the TV and had come across this movie.

"Yeah, and I'm almost done with the pancakes, so could you go wake everyone up?" Mattie asks.

"Sure thing Mattie, be right back," I call back. I walk to my room and wake up all the kids by jumping onto the bed. As they fly into the air and land they giggle themselves awake. I tell them to go to the living room where Mattie has pancakes waiting. Next I go to Kiki's room and find her on the laptop, like I predicted. "Kiki, there are pancakes," I coo.

She jumps up and runs towards the room without another word. I laugh and close her door before heading back to the living room. Feli, Lovi, and Al are all sharing one couch seat with Mattie on the opposite side. Kiki is in the arm chair, leaving me with the middle seat between Mattie and the kids. "Here you go Maple, I'm starting the movie now," he says as he passes me a plate stacked high with pancakes.

I nod as he starts the movie. I was able to get through half of it, but the full stomach and exhausting day caught up with me. I had fallen asleep on Mattie's shoulder again, but this time the three kids had fallen asleep on me as well. I don't wake up until I hear the doorbell ring an hour later. I start awake and look around, wondering what woke me up. The doorbell rings again and I gingerly get up to open the door. On the other side is a familiar face that makes me smile.

* * *

 **I have a question for y'all. Would you rather the chibi nations grow up suddenly, or have their grown up unit versions appear. I already plan for Germany to appear, but it may be easier to write if he just grows up from HRE. Let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter. Oh, by the way, please don't be offended by anything Carlson says, I had based him off a guy I know, and he acts exactly like this. Though he may seem like a douche, he is really nice too and will stand up for his friends. So thanks for reading and look forward for the next awesome chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Insert usual disclaimer here. Sorry for not posting lately guys! As an apology here is a chapter that is about twice as long as usual. I was taking so long because I was working on a request by someone, which reminds me. If you have a story or one shot request I would bee happy to write it for you. Just let me know by PMing me the details and I'll write up a draft. Lol, it became self advertisement. Sorry, thanks for putting up with my shit and enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

On the other side of the door is the man who keeps delivering my new family members. This time there are no boxes, but I can see that the back of his truck is open. The open door reveals two different crates; both are large, so I know there aren't any chibis. "Hello Mr. Deliveryman, how are you today?" I ask.

"You can just call me Carl, you know. I'm doing fine, and how are you faring?" he asks cordially. Just then Lovi comes up behind my leg, wraps his arms around it, and glares at Carl. "Don't worry little man, I'm just here to deliver some more family members," Carl says with a laugh.

"Members? Is it also more than two this time?" I ask curiously.

"Well, you have an option this time. You can take both now or get them separately. Either way you end up two more units," he explains. I nod and consider for a moment, why not both? **((A/N: cue the music from those tortilla commercials, lol. I need to stop))**

"What do you think Lovi? Should we take both now?" I ask him. I pick him up and let him rest on my hip as he considers the question.

"Take both, maybe it means less damn trouble later," he finally says. He may sound grumpy, but I can see the delight in his eyes. He seems really happy to be asked for his opinion about something.

"You heard the boy Carl, bring me both," I exclaim. Carl chuckles at our antics and walks back to his truck. Lovi and I watch as he wheels both crates into the house and hands me a clipboard to sign. "By the way, I was wondering how you knew to come deliver them to this house instead of my old one. I don't recall telling you my new address," I say as I sign.

"Oh, well last time I went, there was this really scary lady who told me you had probably come here. She then proceeded to yell and throw vases at me from the front door. She seemed to pull those vases put of nowhere," he says, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Yeah that sounds like my mother. Anyway, thanks Carl and we look forward to your next visit," I reply. Lovi and I wave good bye as he drives off. We walk into the house to see Kiki, Mattie, Feli, and Al gathered around the two boxes. "So, what do the manuals say this time?" I ask them.

"Well, this one says Ludwig and the other one says Lovino. Hey, that's Lovi, why did we get another one?" Kiki asks me. I don't respond right away, I was too busy having a mental break down. Not only did they send me a grown up version of my little Lovi, but they also sent a grown up version of my little Al. Then, on top of that, the grown up version of Lovi absolutely hates Ludwig, which can't be a good example for their chibis. "Sarah, you alive in there?"

I snap out of my daze and smile down at Kiki. "Sorry there little sis, I was just thinking about something. Which one do you think I should open first? Lovino or Ludwig?" I ask them. Lovi, Feli, and Kiki vote for Lovino. Mattie and Al vote for Ludwig, but were obviously outvoted. "All right, Lovino it is," I declare. I pick up his user manual and flip to the page about waking them up.

 _Congratulations on receiving our Lovino Vargas unit. In order to avoid grumpy Italians, we have provided a list of ways to successfully awaken your unit._

 _By placing a plate of tomatoes next to the box, your unit will begin asking to get out. If you wait too long, however, he will become irritable, so we suggest just opening the box right away._

 _Speak in Spanish, French, German, or Italian. Your unit will respond grumpily to the first, with fear to the second, rage at the third, and be slightly less annoyed with the fourth._

 _By placing a Feliciano Vargas unit next to the box, and leaving the room, the Lovino unit will begin to strangle him for waking him up._

 _You can also open the top of the box and pull his curl. Please be careful with this option, as the unit will be in his lustful mode and will likely take advantage of you._

After reading over the various options, and realizing I had run out of tomatoes, I decided to go with the next best option, which at this point was option two. Suddenly, I came up with a really good idea that might wake up the both of them at once. I picked up Feli and looked him very seriously in the eyes. "Ok Feli, I have an important mission for you. I need you to scream the following words in Italian, but say Germany in English. Can you do that?" I ask him.

Feli smiles happily at being asked to help and nods his head. "Of course mama, what should I say?" he asks me back. Mattie, who apparently caught on to what I was planning, put his hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, Maple, do you think this is a good idea? What if the boxes shatter and send pieces flying everywhere?" he asks me worriedly. I think about it for a second, and then send him an encouraging (not) smile.

"We'll just hide behind the couch," I said. I ushered everyone over to the other side of the couch and made them all crouch down. I set Feli and Lovi in my lap while Mattie held onto Al and Kiki. I made a mental note to spend more time with Al, but quickly set my mind back on track. "Ok Feli, I want you to scream very loudly when you say these words in Italian. Say Germany, brother, come help me because I am in trouble! Remember to say Germany in English, but the rest is Italian," I remind him.

Feli nods and I turn him around to face the general direction of the boxes, which are shielded from view by the back of the couch. Feli takes a deep breath and shouts at the top of his little lungs. "GERMANY, FRATELLO, VIENE AIUTARMI PERCHÉ SONO IN DIFFICOLTA!" he screams out. Almost instantly we can hear the sound of both boxes breaking.

"VENEZIANO!" "ITALY!" two very distinct voices shout out. Suddenly, the living room goes very quiet, making me worry about the safety of my new units. Maybe waking them up at the same time wasn't my best idea. I pop up, still holding Lovi and Feli, and find myself staring at the messiest room in my house.

Shards of the wooden crates are everywhere, even embedded into the back of the couch. I was suddenly grateful I had thought to hide the kids behind the couch. Could you imagine the horrible splinters we would get from those shards? My eyes travel towards the two units in my living room. Romano is currently staring down an uncomfortable looking Germany. Romano seems to notice my presence and switches his gaze over to me, causing Germany to do the same. "Oi, bella, what the hell is this potato bastard doing here?" he growls.

"I got both of you at the same time, so it makes sense to wake you up at the same time. My little Feli was very helpful with that," I say, referring to the little chibi in my arms. Romano and Germany's gaze travel down to the smaller versions of Romano and Italy.

"Why did you call him a potato bastard?" Lovi asks his older self.

"Because all he eats are those damn potatoes! Just because he represents Germany he can't eat anything else. So he is the potato bastard, and don't you forget it mini me," he explains.

"The fact that I like potatoes has no correlation to me being Germany. Ireland likes potatoes, but you don't go around calling him a potato bastard," Germany reasons with Romano.

"Excuse me, but are you really Germany?" Feli asks him. Germany looks over at the tiny country and nods his head slightly. Suddenly Lovi and Feli have wriggled out of my arms and taken a defensive stance in front of me. Al has joined them, somehow getting a hold of a wooden sword in the process. Feli has armed himself with a broom and Lovi has some tomatoes, all three of them look ready to attack.

"You can't have our Mutti," exclaims Al. Feli and Lovi chorus yeah and look even more ready for a fight. Romano is laughing his butt off next to Germany, who looks pretty confused, and I send a look towards Mattie and Kiki, pleading for help. Kiki shrugs her shoulders and Mattie seems to be thinking. Then he comes to a realization, he quickly mouths to me 'the video' and points at my necklace.

Realization dons on me as I look between the three and Germany. "Guys, is this about that video in History class?" I ask them. They all nod and glare at Germany with all their might. Unfortunately this only makes Romano laugh even harder and confuses Germany even more.

"Could you please explain this to me?" Germany pleads. He takes a step forward, which turns out to be a huge mistake. Lovi throws one of his tomatoes while screaming bastard and Feli and Al raise their weapons before charging. I rush forward right after them and scoop the two into my arms while Mattie does the same to Lovi.

"No Mutti, we have to stop him before he takes you away to a camp! He can't take you away, you'll die in the camps," Al shouts out. The room becomes very silent as Romano and Germany realize why the three were protecting me this whole time. "We don't want you to go away," Al whispers into my chest. He, Feli, and Lovi have started to cry and just won't stop.

"Do you want to switch real quick?" Mattie asks me. I shake my head and shift Al and Feli around in my arms. I hold them with my left arm and reach for Lovi with my right. "Why don't Kiki and I leave real quick, we can take Romano with us while you work stuff out here," he suggests.

I nod my head and watch as Kiki and Mattie walk up to Romano. "You know, you look a lot like my little brother Lovi, do you like tomatoes too?" Kiki asks as she leads them out. Once they are gone an awkward silence ensues between me and Germany, the only sound filling the air is the crying from the children in my arm.

"So… I'm pretty darn Jewish, you're pretty darn German, and these kids watched a Holocaust video in my history class," I explain awkwardly. The grip from the kids seems to have loosened up a bit and I look down to see they have fallen asleep. "Can you come help me get them to my room?" I ask Germany. He nods and follows me to my room. Germany opens the door for me and watches as I set the kids down on the bed. I brush hair away from Al's face and ponder of him and Germany. "Hey, Germany, does Al look familiar to you? Oh, never mind, I'll just show you to your room."

"Look, I just wanted to apo-" he starts, but stops when I hold up my hand. I give him a smile and shake my head. We continue down the hallway, heading towards the room I had chosen for him. I just knew he would like it, and maybe it would make him warm up to me too.

"Trust me Germany, actually I'm just going to call you Ludwig, I don't care. It's in the past and, while it may be sad, I honestly don't care. It wasn't your fault, you were just following your orders, like the soldier you are. I hold no grudges, and I feel it's stupid that some people do. As far as I'm concerned, you are part of my family now and will be treated as such. Now, welcome to the Germany room," I say. I throw the door open to reveal a room with German flags everywhere, some exercise equipment, and a mini fridge that I had filled with authentic German beers.

"Wow, this is amazing," he whispers in awe. I smile and feel happy as he walks into the room. He seems calmer, being in a room that connects to him. "Thank you, really. I did nothing to deserve this, caused chaos just by being here really, and you are still nice to me," he says quietly.

"Like I said, you're family now. Now, would you like to stay here and get acquainted with the room or come with me and help figure out what we're doing for tomorrow?" I ask happily. He smiles slightly and nods for me to lead the way. We walk down the hall, back to the kitchen, and are met with even more chaos.

* * *

 **Ah, I feel accomplished for finally getting this to y'all. I just realized how often I say y'all in these author notes, it's embarrassing. I'm probably not going to stop though. Ok, I'm done for now, so leave comments and all that fun stuff. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter. Also, if you have read my Teleportation story, the first chapter for the sequel should be up no later than Tuesday. Thanks for reading these.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Usual disclaimer goes here. Alright loyal readers, the new chapter is finally up! We get some tomato throwing, ignorant chibis ruining a little would be date, and feels towards the end! Not too much feels, those are for later. Thanks for reading, be sure to read the author note at the bottom, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The kitchen was in complete discord, mostly because of Kiki and Lovino, but my chibis weren't helping either. Tomatoes, which had somehow magically appeared since I don't remember buying them, were splattered on the walls and floor. Kiki and Lovino were on opposite sides of the kitchen; each armed with tomatoes, and had their own teams. Mattie and Al were currently standing behind Kiki, completely distraught with the situation. Lovi and Feli, probably putting Italian roots first, were standing beside Lovino with tomatoes at the ready. "What the hell did you idiots do to my damn kitchen?!" I yelled at them.

Apparently the yell had been more forceful than I intended, as even Ludwig flinched. Kiki and Lovino dropped their tomatoes and stood straight up. They looked over at me, fear in their eyes, and hung their heads in shame. Mattie slowly backed out of the way and sat at the counter by the garage door. "Mama, you're scaring me," Feli whimpered. My eyes widened as I noticed the three kids cowering in fear behind a table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry guys, I'm just angry at Kiki and Lovino for making my kitchen a mess. I didn't mean to scare you," I explain. I walk over to their table and get down on my knees, holding my arms out to them. They all run to me, assuring me that they weren't scared anymore and they were sorry. I picked them up and balanced all three in my arms, I was getting better at it too, and turned towards Kiki and my newest unit. "Do you want to explain what happened in here?"

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" they shouted together while pointing at each other. Both realized what had just happened and glared at each other before huffing and turning away. I really wanted to rub my temples, but couldn't so I looked at Mattie instead. He noticed and got up, coming towards me to explain the situation.

"Everything was ok at first, but then Lovino started complaining about not having any tomatoes. Kiki told him to get over it, to which Lovino started cursing like a sailor. Al said that wasn't very nice, but then Lovi started cussing him out for always hogging Feli. Somehow Lovino got a hold of tons of tomatoes, so Kiki threw one at him. A full on war started and tomatoes were flying everywhere. We were forced to take sides or be pummeled by both. Then you and Ludwig came in and everyone stopped," Mattie explained.

I think for a moment, but then come up with the perfect punishment for them. I hand the kids over to Mattie and pull Ludwig over to Lovino and Kiki with me. "Your punishment is to clean up this mess and, since it is 5:30, you also get to cook dinner. Also, to ensure that everything gets done, Luddy here will supervise. Have fun while you think about what you did," I said sweetly. I walk out of the kitchen and smile evilly as I hear Ludwig going into commander mode. "All taken care of, we even get dinner in a little bit," I say excitedly to the chibis and Mattie.

"You know, I think you make a good matriarch Maple."

"Yeah Mama, you were really scary back then. I wanted to do anything you said if it meant you went back to normal!"

"I must admit, you were admirably terrifying Mutti."

"Yeah, but those damn bastards deserved to see Mama in rage mode."

"Aww, you guys are so sweet. Thanks for the compliments," I say. I walk over to the couch and plop down between the chibis and Mattie. I glance over at Mattie and start to feel kind of guilty. I know I went to school with Mattie and all, but I felt like I wasn't spending as much time with him anymore. It sounds weird, but I can't help but feels it's true. Lovi, Feli, and Al crawl into my lap and overlap into Mattie's, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smile down at them and wrap my left arm around Lovi and half of Feli while Mattie does the same with Al and the other half of Feli. "Hey, Mattie, do you want to hang out on Saturday, just you and me?" I ask him.

His cheeks flush a bright red and he nods, averting his gaze away from me. "Mama, can we go too?" Feli asks me. He gazes up at me expectantly along with Lovi and Al. I don't really know what to say, since it was supposed to be just Mattie and me, so I glance at Mattie to get his input. Mattie gives me an adorable smile and nods his head.

"Ok, since Mattie said yes, then you can come along with us, but you can't complain about any of the places we go," I tell them. They all nod their heads and Al even does a little salute.

"Hey, scary ragazza, dinner is ready, so get your asses in here!" Lovino shouts from the kitchen. "Don't talk to Mama like that you bastard!" Lovi shouts back. He jumps up from the couch and runs to the kitchen, most likely to try and beat up Lovino. I giggle and roll my eyes, standing up with Feli in my arms and Al in Mattie's.

"Come on, let's go, I'm sure Lovino and Kiki made an amazing dinner," I say to them. I am happily surprised to see that not only has everything been cleaned and dinner cooked, but the table is also set for dinner. We end up having a really good dinner, which consists of true Italian pizza, and we get some plans for tomorrow cleared up. After much debate it is decided that Lovino will stay home to look after Lovi, Feli, and Al while Ludwig comes with us to school. I can only reason that the kids still don't completely trust Germany, but I know they will eventually come around. Once dinner is over it is pretty late at night, time for bed really.

"If you give me a second to get the kids to bed, I'll show you to your room Lovino," I inform him. He nods and grumbles something along the lines of ok ragazza. "Mattie, can you help me? My arms are tired from carrying all three," I ask him.

"Sure thing Maple," he replies. I smile at his nickname for me and even feel a slight blush. I scoop up Lovi and hold him close, causing his face to turn a deep red, but he still giggles anyway. As I walk by I can't help but notice Lovino staring at us, but I shrug it off. Mattie and I get the kids into my room and he says good night before going into his. I get back to the kitchen and find out that Kiki and Ludwig have gone to their individual rooms, leaving only Lovino.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room. I got to warn you though, you're going to absolutely love it," I warn him as we walk down the hall.

"Ragazza, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Lovino."

"Why do you treat little me so well? I mean, wouldn't you rather hold Feliciano over me?" he asks quietly. I don't respond for a while; only continue walking down the hall. We finally reach a door that has a big S on it. I put my hand on the knob, but turn back to face Lovino instead of opening it.

"I wouldn't rather hold Feliciano or even Albert. I like to hold Lovino, because the others have each other. Who does my little Lovi have if not me? I understand that kind of loneliness and I don't want Lovi to go through it. Being compared to a sibling, it absolutely sucks, especially if that sibling is put in the better light. Lovi doesn't deserve that… and neither do you. Feli will always be able to make friends, but I want to be the one that Lovi is able to count on if he needs it, since I know he will. I'll never compare him to Feli, because that is cruel and he isn't like Feli. You are too unique to be like anyone else," I whisper. I feel tears in the back of my eyes, but take a deep breath to combat them. "Anyway, this will be your room. Welcome to the Southern Italy room," I say as I throw the door open.

The inside reveals red, white, and green everywhere. Adorning the walls are various flags, some mafia photos, and even a few tomato photos. In one corner I included a darts board, but included a small rifle instead of darts. The gun, of course, can't be loaded with real bullets, but use tranquilizer darts as ammunition. I step aside and let Lovino walk into the room and take in the surroundings. I make a move to leave, but Lovino grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you, bella," he whispers into my hair.

I pull away and smile up at him, causing a blush to spread across his face. "It's no problem Lovino. I'm going to go to sleep now, so good night," I say cheerily. I hear him mumble a good night back as I close the door. I get to my room and collapse into the bed, disturbing my chibis just enough for them to crowd around me as I fall asleep. I drift off into dreamland as my tired body rests in preparation for tomorrow, Friday.

* * *

 **Ok, so as you may be able to see, I have set the stage for possible romance between Sarah and two of the units. Now, what I want to know is simple. Do you guys want romance with Lovino, Matthew, Ludwig, or do you choose to wait and see what other units have to offer as they come? I wan't to know the input from y'all before I make any official decision, or I might just do character endings, I'm not really sure yet. Anyway, tomorrow's chapter is going to have a flustered Ludwig meeting Carlson. I can see this going just peachy. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Insert usual disclaimer (I wonder if you can tell how lazy I'm getting). I had to make myself stop writing on this one, seriously, it was getting too long, so I had to break it into two parts. Anyway, have some feels to start with. The italicized letters are the dream, in case you wanted to know. And now to work on that sequel I have been promising people, can I change the day to Wednesday? I hope to get it up today, but it might also be Wednesday. Sorry, but enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _I found myself walking down the halls of my house, endlessly wandering past the doors. For some reason I stopped outside a random door and opened it up to reveal a nursery. There were three cradles inside; each had what appeared to be a sleeping body inside. I smiled and walked over to one of them, discovering Lovi curled up under a blanket. Something seemed off though, he seemed too quiet and still. I panicked and put my hand under his nose, checking for breath. Nothing and my heart stopped. I ran to the other cribs and did the same to Feli and Al, none of them were breathing._

 _I spun around, ready to run out and call for help, but noticed rocking chairs that weren't there before. Mattie, Lovino, and Ludwig each had their own chair. They appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but I suspected the worst. I shakily approached Ludwig's chair and found that he wasn't breathing either. My gaze fell on Lovino and I quickly ran over to his chair. Tears were clouding my vision as I checked his breathing and then Mattie's. I slowly backed away from their chairs and collapsed in the middle of the room. Behind me was the sound of creaking, so I turned and my heart stopped again. Sitting in the corner was my little sister, eyes open wide and gazing into space. I cried out and crawled over to her, pulling her close to me and asking myself why she had to go. Why did she go so soon? I didn't get to hang out with her as much as I should have! I felt myself fall deeper in despair, and nothing could bring me out._

"MAMA!" "MUTTI!" three voices shouted at me. My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly, ragged breaths of air filling my lungs as tears continue to fall down my face. "Are you okay?" Lovi, Feli, and Al ask me. My eyes flit over to them and images from the dream flicker before my eyes. Tears seem to fall faster as I gather them into a bone crushing hug, my little children were safe.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys, just a nightmare. I promise, but I'm going to get ready for school now," I tell them. I glance at the clock and realize there is thirty minutes until my alarm, but the idea of going back to sleep isn't exactly appealing. I lay the chibis down on the bed and let them go back to sleep as I shower and get dressed.

I open the door to the hallway and get hit with an amazing smell. After following it to the kitchen I find out Mattie and Ludwig are making breakfast for everyone. Mattie appears to be making thousands of pancakes, while Ludwig is making several links of sausage. The images of them in their chairs flicker again, but I try my best to ignore them. It's Friday, I should be happy and peppy. "Good morning guys. Do you mind if I start eating now?" I ask them.

"Go ahead, there is enough pancakes and wurst to start eating," Ludwig says. I walk over to the cabinet, pull down four plates for everyone, and begin to dish stuff out. I make sure to put only pancakes on Kiki's plate, since she doesn't like sausage of any kind.

"Ludwig, can you go wake Kiki up for me? I have to warn you though, she is a heavy sleeper," I warn. He nods and leaves, after putting the rest of the cooked wurst on a plate of course. I watch him leave and go to sit at the table with Mattie. A few minutes late Kiki is in the kitchen fully dressed and ready for the day, a near impossible feat in the morning. The flickering starts again, but I shake my head to get rid of it.

"Mustache and a grape?" I ask Ludwig when he comes in. He nods and smiles lightly before handing a plate to Kiki so she can also eat. I finish first and set the rest of the food aside for Lovino and the chibis whenever they wake up. I also make a note for them about the food and stick it on the fridge. "I'm going to say bye to the kids real quick," I tell everyone.

I run to the bedroom and slowly approach the bed where Lovi, Feli, and Al are sleeping. I sigh in relief to see that all are still breathing and chide myself for being so paranoid. I quickly give all three a kiss on the forehead before running out to the car where Ludwig, Kiki, and Mattie are waiting. "Sissy, can we hang out after school today?" Kiki asks me.

I glance back at her in the rear view mirror as I back out of the driveway. She looks really hopeful and is bouncing slightly in her seat, nothing like the usual brat she was when mom was around. "Sure Kiki, we can get some ice cream while Lovino, Mattie, and Ludwig watch the kids," I say, aiming that last part at Mattie and Ludwig.

"Sure, I don't mind watching them for you," Mattie agrees.

"Yeah, it might be a chance to get on their good side," Ludwig says hopefully.

"Well, there's your answer Kiki, now let's get you inside," I say as I park in the daycare lot. Kiki walks in and leaves quickly, saying a quick goodbye as she goes. I leave and head back to the car, but not without glaring at the receptionist first. "So, Ludwig, let's get you a schedule with me like Mattie has," I suggest.

"Of course, I was going to ask the same thing. Is there anything you stay after school for?" he asks. I wait to answer, because getting out of the daycare parking lot always needs concentration.

"Well, we stay after for theatre, which reminds me. If you are going to be in theatre with us, you need to be part of the show in some way. Hmm, I think you would do well in set crew, but only if you want to," I quickly say. I don't want to pressure him or anything, but those muscles would come in handy in set crew.

"Oh no, I don't mind. Is set crew building stuff?" he asks. I nod and he seems to consider the idea for the rest of the ride. I park in the lot at school and turn in my seat, ready for his answer. "Ja, set crew sounds like fun," he finally says.

"Good, but we should get inside Maple. We need to get Ludwig a schedule," Mattie says.

"Oh crap, you're right. Hurry up Ludwig, we need to get a schedule like ours," I say quickly. We all jump out of the car and speed walk towards the front office. I end up going through the same process I did with Mattie and we finally get the schedule. "Ok, this is your schedule, but since you have all the same classes as us you can just walk to all the classes with us," I tell him.

"Thank you Sarah, I appreciate it," Ludwig says quietly, a slight blush gracing his features. I smile and lead them to first period, looking forward to a relaxing Friday.

-le mini time skip-

"RUN FASTER MATTIE!"

"I'M TRYING MAPLE, I'M TRYING!"

"HE'S GAINING ON US!"

"QUICK, GET INSIDE!" Mattie shouts as he pulls me into the theatre hallways. Our faces are red from running across the school and we try to catch our breath. We wait in the hall for Ludwig to appear as we try to retain normal breathing patterns. On the bright side, we have never been this early to theatre. Ludwig quickly appears on the other side of the door and he looks slightly annoyed.

"Do you dummkopfs call that running?" he asks us angrily. Mattie and I nod, which only cause Ludwig to grumble angrily in German. I roll my eyes and pull him towards the door to the classroom. Carlson and Kiersten are already there; they must have really close classes, and look up when I come in.

"Did you know, you're a dirty Jew?" Carlson asks me, cocky ass smile ever gracing his face.

"Didn't we already establish this? I am quite aware of my Jewness and how dirty it is. By the way guys, this is Ludwig, Ludwig this is Carlson and Kiersten," I say, introducing the three. Ludwig looks slightly annoyed with Carlson's Jew comments, and the devilish look in his eyes can't be helping.

"Ludwig, are you German by any chance?" Carlson asks. Mattie and I share a worried glance, not sure if Ludwig is ready for Carlson being a douche. Ludwig nods hesitantly before sitting down on my left with Mattie on my right. "Oh, I am going to have so much fun with this. Not only do I get a Jew, but now I have a German to add to the mix. So, have you escorted her to a camp yet?" he asks.

"Nein, I would never do that! How could you think such things?!" Ludwig cried out. His eyes flicked between my 'done with you face' and Carlson's amused smile.

"Ludwig, don't listen to him. Carlson is just being Carlson."

"But you're my favorite Jew to mess with!"

"She's the only Jew you know, so of course she's your favorite," Kiersten chimes in.

"Exactly, who else will dive after the pennies I throw in the hallway?!"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME CARLSON! YOU DIVE FOR A PENNY ONE TIME AND NO ONE WILL LET IT GO!"

"Should we be worried for them?" Ludwig asks Mattie. I look over and see he has a concerned look on his face. No doubt he is wondering if we can be classified as criminally insane.

"Surprisingly, it's like this every day," Mattie replies. Ludwig grimaces, but lightens up when I smile at him. I really want him to relax, not be so flustered and uptight, and enjoy himself.

"Oh, Ludwig, I have a really good joke for you," Carlson says. I can see Ludwig mentally prepare himself for a long 45 minutes.

* * *

 **Aww, poor Luddy, he has to deal with Carlson being a little shit for 45 minutes. I hope he can survive that long without strangling the kid. Also, Sarah didn't get her relaxing Friday, Ludwig is too serious about being on time y'all. Any way, thanks for reading, comments are nice, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just this story concept. Look, an update on the story! I hope you guys have fun with this one, because there are minor feels between Kiki and Sarah. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Surprisingly Ludwig didn't punch or strangle Carlson in those 45 minutes, granted we had to hold him back at one point, but still! "Is he really like that every day? How do you deal with that, don't you find it offensive at all?" Ludwig asks me as we walk through the halls. I think about it for a moment, did I find the jokes offensive?

"Hmm, you know, I never really thought about it before. I think if it was anyone other than Carlson, they would be lying at the bottom of the retention pond nearby. Carlson, despite how he seems at first, is actually a pretty cool guy. Did I ever tell you guys how we met?" I ask them. Ludwig and Mattie shake their heads. I begin the story as we walk into the classroom and sit down at our group's table.

"Well you see, it all began about a year ago," I begin.

-FLASHBACK TIME-

I sigh as I walk into my first rehearsal with the theatre company at my school. I was still depressed about not making the show as an actor, but being a part of crew was still better than nothing. Maybe falling during the dancing audition wasn't the best move on my part. I looked around the classroom and felt slightly out of place among all the people who knew each other.

My eyes roamed the room, searching for an open seat, as I delved deeper into the crowded room. If I was being completely honest, the close quarters of the room was beginning to give me a panic attack like no other. I finally found an empty seat next to some guy watching a video on his phone. I plopped down next to him and took some Pocky out of my lunch box, glancing over at his phone and noticing he was watching an anime. Without even realizing what had happened I was watching too, mindlessly munching on Pocky as I read the subtitles. "Hey, if you're going to watch, at least share the Pocky," a voice said, surprising me out of the watching.

The guy next to me was looking at me with a conceited smirk on his face. Usually I would mumble an apology or something, but this time I felt comfortable enough to respond normally. "Only if you pay me back the money for each stick," I said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and gave me an exasperated look. "What are you, a Jew? You sound money hungry enough to be one," he retorted.

"I'll have you know my Jewishness is 100% the reason I want the money back," I said haughtily. We were both smiling by now, but his face seemed to light up even more.

"Are you really Jewish, no joke?" he asks me seriously. I smile cockily and nod my head. "Oh man, this is great. I finally have someone to unload all my jokes onto. You want to hear a really good joke?" he asks me mysteriously. I shrug and tell him to lay it on me. Lay it on me he did, joke after joke had me cracking up. Each was more offensive than the last, but they were all hilarious to me.

Usually I would have slapped him or something by now, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. Besides, it was apparent that this was just his personality and not his way of making fun of me. For the rest of rehearsal we talked about anime, our classes, and of course which jokes were the best. "You know what, from now on I claim you as my personal Jew. Only I can say jokes to you and I will beat up anyone who makes fun of you," he says firmly, but still has that smile.

"Sure, whatever you say man," I respond with a roll of my eyes. We both laugh it off and I leave happy to have made a new friend. A few days later he introduced me to Kiersten, who was also in theatre, and we became an unstoppable trio of offensive jokes and dark senses of humor.

-END FLASHBACK-

"He didn't break his promise either. He saw some guys picking on me, walked straight up to them, and punched them in the face. He then started yelling at them for messing with his Jew, the guys thought he was a freaking psychopath, but I was just glad he saved me. He is a good friend to have around," I finish up.

As it turned out I had taken up the whole class telling them my story. Ludwig and Mattie had just been giving me crazy looks throughout the whole thing, but they seemed to approve of the last part. "Well, at least he is honorable," Ludwig conceded.

We walked out the door and towards my car so we could pick up Kiki. "Yeah, he isn't a hoser like some people," Mattie agreed. As we were walking I couldn't help but notice all the jealous glares girls were giving us. It would be interesting to see how they reacted when more units decided to go to school with us, but we would get there as they came.

"Come on guys, we need to go pick up Kiki and drop you off at the house," I tell them. They nod and get into the car quickly. We spend the rest of the ride talking about the stupid questions and jokes people have said to us over the years. Needless to say Ludwig and Mattie definitely won, considering how many memories they have as countries. We picked up Kiki and I dropped off Mattie and Ludwig before leaving again with Kiki.

"Hey Kiki, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her. We were sitting inside of the local Baskin Robbins, enjoying our delicious ice cream cones. She looked down for a minute and nodded her head. "Go ahead, you can always tell me anything," I say.

"I feel like you don't love me as much since those guys came. You always used to wake me up in the mornings, but now it's one of them. We would hang out and you would hold me, but now you just hold Feli, Lovi, and Al. Do you love them more than me?" she asks me. She looks up at me and I notice the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you're not allowed to cry while eating ice cream," I say softly. She smiles slightly and sniffs, wiping away her tears. I pull her over to me and set her down on my lap, hugging her close. "Listen to me Kiki, I could never love you any less than I already do. I love you so much that even the stars in the sky can't compare. But I love them too, and they aren't used to how things in our house go. They need my help with it and they need your help too. You are like a big sister to Feli, Lovi, and Al. I'm sorry that I haven't been spending much time with you and I will try to fix that," I tell her.

"Ok Sissy, thank you. And I'll be the best big sister to my little brothers, just like you," she replies, smiling up at me. I hug her tighter and smile into her hair.

"Do you want to come with us tomorrow? We could make it a family outing, we just need to get Ludwig and Lovino to come with us," I offer her.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. Do you know what we are going to be doing?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to that one bookstore with all the old classics, then go to the park and let you guys play for a bit, and finally end at an Italian restaurant. I say Italian because Lovino will be fussing about everything else if we didn't," I explain to her.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but we should get heading back now. We don't want anything messy to happen to the house," Kiki says to me. I smile and nod, cleaning up our table before we start back to the house. We spend the car ride singing at the top of our lungs to the songs on the radio.

We finally get back to the house and quickly get out of the car. Everything seems normal as we walk inside, but surprisingly quiet. Maybe a little too quiet, shouldn't there be some yelling or something? Kiki and I begin to search the house for everyone, but we can't find them. "Maybe they found that one room," Kiki suggested.

"Yeah, let's go check up there," I say. We climb the stairs near the front of the house and start to hear noises coming from one of the doors. A lot of yelling is going on and the sound of gun fire can be heard. "Yep, they definitely found the room," I say with an exasperated sigh. Kiki and I walk into the room and find Lovino and Ludwig sitting on front of the giant screen TV.

In each of their hands is a game controller and a shooting game is being played. "God dammit you potato bastard, why won't you stay still so I can shoot your damn ass?" Lovino growls at Ludwig. Ludwig just sighs and continues to evade all of Lovino's attack, causing a stream of cusswords to flow out of him.

Mattie is in the corner of the room playing with the three kids. They have a deck of cards between them and appear to be playing a card game. It looks innocent enough, until Lovi starts yelling at the rest of them. "Dammit Veneziano, I know you have a three, so stop telling me to fish from the damn pile," he screams at Feli. Feli hides slightly behind Al while Mattie just smiles.

I start laughing, hard, at the similarities between Lovi and Lovino. My laughing attracts the attention of everyone in the room, especially the three chibis. "MAMA!" Feli yells. He runs over and hugs my legs, along with Al and Lovi. I pat their backs and glance over at Kiki, she looks slightly disappointed. I frown and tap Al's shoulder, when he looks up I point over at Kiki.

He seems to get the message and grabs Feli before walking over to her. "Can you tell us a story?" Al asks as he tugs on her shirt. Her face brightens up instantly and she pulls them all, including Lovi, over to a small book area to tell them a story.

"So, what are you thinking about for dinner?" Mattie asks me.

"How about tacos tonight?' I suggest. Everyone seems to agree, so Mattie and I head downstairs to make the delicious Mexican food. We spend the rest of the night eating tacos, playing games, and talking about our plans for tomorrow. By the time we go to bed everyone is happy and looking forward to the day we have planned together.

* * *

 **There it is, resolved feels and a happy sounding ending. So, does anyone want something hilariously tragic to happen to their family outing? I don't know what will happen, because I haven't written it yet, but something will. KESESESESESESE (wild Prussia can be heard in the background), any way thanks for reading the chapter, comment if you want, and look forward to the next one y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enter usual disclaimer here since I am lazy. This chapter was really long, but I had so much to write for it. The next one will probably be shorter, but I'm not sure yet. When you find the reference to one of my other fics, you get an internet cookie. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I tossed and turned in my sleep, the balance of my bed feeling off for some reason. Finally I just gave up and opened my eyes to check out the clock, which said it was eight in the morning. I figured I may as well get ready for our day now, but I would let the kids sleep a little longer. I tried to sit up, but was held down by two arms. That's weird, since the chibis don't have arms this long. I looked to my right, to see what was holding me down, and flipped out. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed.

The sounds of feet could be heard running down the hall towards my room. "Maple, what happened?" Mattie cried as he threw open my door. I looked over to see Mattie, Lovino, Ludwig and Kiki standing in the doorway, staring at the bed in confused wonder and horror.

"What the hell, ragazza?" Lovino cried out. Maybe I should explain, instead if waking up to three adorable little chibis, I woke up to teenage versions of Feli, Lovi, and Al. They were still sleeping in my bed and had their arms around me and each other, keeping me securely trapped. At Lovino's words the three began to stir, somehow only waking up now instead of when I screamed. They each sat up in turn, revealing ripped clothes on barely covered bodies.

"LUDWIG! SAVE KIKI'S INNOCENCE!" I screamed at him, noticing how the scraps left were falling off of them. Ludwig saluted and began to drag a still innocent Kiki out of the room, much to everyone's relief. "Uh, guys, could you maybe help me out instead of gawking at me?" I asked Mattie and Lovino, slightly annoyed with them. They rushed over to the bed, but the three with me woke up before they could do anything.

"Mama, did you sleep well? I feel kind of funny, why do you seem smaller than before?" Feli asks me. He looks down at himself, then at Al and Lovi before realizing what had happened. He looked back at me with a huge smile on his face, which made him look really cute. "Hey, mama, I grew up real fast, huh? I think I'm the same age as you now!" he exclaimed.

"Feliciano, would you shut the hell up? Some of us are still tired you damn bastard," Lovi growled from my left. I looked over and saw a teenage version of Lovino, his face still looked innocent but was more angular than before. He looked really grumpy, but that was soon replaced by surprise when he saw his larger body. "What the crapolla happened last night?!" he exclaimed.

He jumped out of bed, officially losing the last of his clothes in the process, and began inspecting his new body. "Dear lord, Lovi, cover yourself up, please!" I screamed, averting my eyes. Feli and Al looked down and quickly realized how naked they were. Lovi grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his waist, Al wrapped some of the sheets around him, and Feli just sat there.

"Feliciano, you should put in some clothes," Al said to him, cheeks red from embarrassment. Feli looked around for a bit, saw one of my nightgowns, and pulled that on over his head. "I guess that's better," Al muttered.

"I think a major shopping trip is in order," I muttered to myself, realizing our plans for the day were kind of destroyed.

* * *

"Alright everyone, go buy at least eight outfits for yourself, and stick with a partner," I reminded them all. We were all standing outside the biggest clothing store in the mall. Lovi teamed up with Lovino, Feli and Al went with Ludwig, and Mattie stayed with Kiki and I.

After this morning's fiasco I had torn the house apart trying to find clothes for the new teenagers. Somehow everything had fit well enough to pass for the time, or at least until we got to the mall. "Sorry Kiki, looks like being a big sister didn't last very long," I said to Kiki. She just shrugged her shoulders as we wandered through the aisles in the store.

"It's okay, because now I have a ton of big brothers who will do whatever I ask them to. Plus, Feli acts more like a big sister than a brother, so that will be fun," she said. I could almost see the cogs turning in her head as she thought of all the ways she could manipulate the poor guys. I chuckled nervously as I flicked through the racks.

"I'm going to go try this stuff on, be right back," Mattie said to us. We both nodded and watched Mattie walk towards the dressing room. Kiki and I continued to peruse the clothes, mostly looking just for fun since the trip was for the guys. "Hey, how does this look?" Mattie asked, coming out of the dressing room. He had on jeans, a white and black plaid shirt, a red hoodie, and white converse on.

"It looks great, everything fits you really well," Kiki said as I nodded in agreement. Mattie thanked us and went back to change again. The rest of the guys found us with arms full of clothes as we were waiting for Mattie. When he came back out everyone decided they were ready to check out. I led us to the cashier, who was eyeing Ludwig a little too much, and paid without looking at the horrifying number.

"Guys, go change in the restroom and meet back out here," I told them. They all nodded and changed in the mall restroom, coming out a few minutes later. Mattie was wearing the same thing he had just tried on. Ludwig had on a white T-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots to give him an almost military appearance. Lovi was wearing a red button up shirt, jeans, a loosened tie, some green converse, and a black and white jacket over it. On the other hand Lovino was wearing a black button up shirt, black blazer with red pocket liners, jeans, black dress shoes, and a black fedora with a red stripe. Al had on black jeans, a long sleeved sweater vest that was yellow and red, a pair of glasses he had come across, and white converse. Feli was wearing a short sleeved black shirt, a light blue pair of jeans, a tie that matched the jeans, and a pair of blue converse.

"Sissy, there are girls surrounding us right now," Kiki whispered to me. I looked around and saw that she was right, and every single one of them was eyeing the guys. I looked back to see that they had noticed too, fear was evident in their eyes. Kiki and I met eyes, communicating silently, and nodded. I turned back to the guys, put on my best commander voice, and placed my hands on my hips with my legs shoulder width apart. Kiki mimicked the pose behind me and looked serious.

"COMPANY! We are marching out, prepare yourselves and stick together," I yelled at them. Ludwig and Al instantly went army mode and saluted. Lovi, Feli, Mattie, and Lovino just looked confused, but ready for just about anything by this point. "MARCH!" I screamed at them. Ludwig and Al immediately started pushing the rest forward, successfully barreling through the crowd of horny girls, and towards the exit of the mall.

Kiki and I rushed after them, never stopping until we reached the car. "COMPANY HALT!" Kiki yelled at Ludwig and Al. They instantly stopped and saluted once more. The rest of us took a deep breath, those guys were going really fast, and burst out laughing. "I didn't know they could do that," Kiki said between laughs.

"What the hell was wrong with those ragazzas back there?" Lovi yelled. Lovino bent down and whispered something in his ear, causing him to turn tomato red.

"Aww, what did big brother say to you Lovi? I want to know, tell me!" Feli whined. Lovi placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head gently.

"Come on guys, we can still go to that book store," I say to them. Everyone piles into the car, which somehow has enough room for all of us, and I drive us over to the book store near the edge of town.

* * *

The book store had just opened when we got there, a gift of fortune on our part. "Guys, go find books and when you are done come show me. I have veto power, but otherwise knock yourselves out," I say to them. In less than a second they have all scattered. I chuckle slightly, and then walk over to the classics section. Currently I am trying to decide between Frankenstein and Alice in Wonderland, both of which are some of my favorite classics.

"You realize the section about earning money is on the other side of the store, right?" a familiar voice behind me says. I turn around and see Carlson with a terrifying amount of manga in his hands. "Sup, Jew. How's it going?" he asks.

"Oh, you know, question of the century, Frankenstein or Alice? That's a lot of manga, did you save up enough of your allowance to afford all of it?" I ask teasingly. He smirks and pulls out a wad of cash, showing it off before putting it back in his pocket. "Hmm, my senses tell me that was over one hundred dollars right there."

"Good job, Jew, just for that I'll buy you any book you want," he says. I perk up and hand him the Frankenstein book, which happens to be the more expensive of the two, before running towards the sci-fi section. Once there I grab a book about inter-dimensional travel and begin to look around some more. Carlson follows close behind and begins to peruse the aisles with me. "You know, I wasn't kidding about the money section," he says.

Before I can answer Lovino walks into the aisle and sees me. "Oi, ragazza, me and the potato bastards are done looking," he says. "Who the hell is this bastard?" he asks me, finally noticing Carlson. I turn to him, noticing the Italian cookbooks and historical fiction novels in his hand, and start to introduce them. Carlson however decides to butt in.

"The names Carlson, and shouldn't you be shooting some rival mafia members?" he asks. His smirk grows when he sees Lovino's annoyed face. "What? You going to go angrily make some pasta, or do you prefer to wave white flags?" he asks, angering Lovino even more. Lovino, who looks like he is about to explode, pulls out a gun that he somehow got a hold of.

"Ok, that's enough for now. Come on Lovino, let's go find the rest of the guys and we can go check out. Then we can go to a nice Italian restaurant for dinner," I suggest, stepping in front of him. He nods slightly and puts the gun away, earning a sigh of relief and a smile from me. "Alright Carlson, you really shouldn't be pissing people off like that. If I hadn't been here, Lovino would have definitely shot you," I warn him.

We start walking towards the front of the store as I lecture Carlson about the dangers of pissing people off. At the front is everyone waiting for us, each with at least three books in hand. "Don't worry about it, if anything bad happens I'll throw you in front of me to take the bullet," Carlson says brightly. He says it loud enough for the group of guys to hear, all of them scowling at him. "Did you start a harem or something?" he asks me, taking in the sight of six angry males.

"What's a harem?" Kiki asks me. Carlson's face lights up at the prospect of ruining her innocence and opens his mouth to tell her. I see his intent and smack him upside the head, effectively shutting him up.

"Ow, bad Jew, very bad Jew. Just for that I'm not buying this book for you anymore," he says, handing the book back to me. I roll my eyes and walk up to the cashier, placing my books on the counter. Everyone soon follows and a mountain of books piles up. The books range from military fiction, mystery novels, cookbooks, historical fiction, a suspicious looking magazine, and the entire Harry Potter series.

"Kiki, why do I have a feeling I'm going to be reading Harry Potter for the next year?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles innocently, batting her eyelashes at me. I roll my eyes and notice Carlson creeping a few of his manga books on there. "Oh no, you don't get to put any of your stuff on the counter. Go to the next register please," I say, shoving his books back into his hands. He grumbles, but still walks over. The whole time the poor cashier has been ringing up the purchase, making the number go higher and higher.

I sigh and pull out my debit card, which is connected to my grandmother's account, and swipe it to pay for everything. Just as the man hands me the receipt, my phone rings, blasting Einsamkeit throughout the book store. "Hello... I thought we didn't have it today… what do you mean emergency rehearsal… well I'm not exactly in a situation to drop everything and get over there… if I got there as fast as I could I would be bringing seven people with me… of course you're fine with that… well Carlson is here too, so I'll let him know… yeah see you there too… bye," I say into the phone. I hang up and sigh as I put the phone away.

"What was that about?" Carlson asks me. He walks over from his register with two bags in hand.

"Guys, could you help me with these bags, and listen up since this involves you too," I tell them. They start grabbing the bags, but also pay attention to me as I inform them of the situation. "Menn and Wilson have called an emergency rehearsal, and we all have to go," I inform them. Carlson, Mattie, Ludwig, and Kiki groan with me, but the rest just looked confused. "Don't worry guys, we'll still go out to dinner afterwards, but right now we have to get to the car. I'll explain everything on the way," I say, herding everyone out of the store. Carlson and I get into our separate cars, me taking longer than him, and drive towards the school, dreading the Saturday rehearsal.

* * *

 **References to understand for a cookie: the book reference, Einsamkeit reference, and the magazine. By the way, I put that fic reference in there to let people know that the sequel for my other fic is up. I thought it was clever, but that's just me. I think that's everything, since I can't think of anything else to say. Well thanks for reading, comment what you want, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Usual disclaimer goes here. NEW CHAPTER GUYS! I almost didn't publish this today, but I got it done in time. This means there might be a few spelling or grammar errors, so please forgive me, I was really tired when I wrote this. This chapter is focused mainly on Sarah and less on the units. I hope you have fun.**

* * *

"So what you're basically saying is that I have to deal with those uptight bastards for the next four hours? That's cruel ragazza, really damn cruel," Lovino complains. Lovi nods in agreement, looking out the window and pouting as he watched the scenery. Ludwig is in the seat next to me, reading one of his new books and being generally quiet. Feli and Kiki are in the back with Al, who is currently reading to them from the first Harry Potter book. Meanwhile Mattie is in the middle of it all, trying hard to stay comfortable in his seat.

I sigh as I turn into the theatre parking lot, noticing Carlson is already walking up to the door. "Guys, I know you don't want to be here, but I have to. Just try to get along with all these people and we can get ice cream or something after dinner," I plead, trying to reason with everyone. Lovino huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, but nods to show his understanding. "Good, now everyone get out so we can head in," I say, as I finish parking the car.

Everyone scrambles out of the car, stretching after the cramped ride. "You should really consider buying another car. I have a license valid in the U.S.," Mattie whispers to me. My ears perk up and I look over at him.

"Really? Then we are going to go car shopping later, but for now we need to get inside," I reply. I start to usher everyone towards the entrance of the theatre hallway, which is like trying to herd cats. We finally managed to get everyone inside the hallway and into the classroom where roll would be taken.

"Sarah, did you start a harem or something?" Kiersten asks me. I give her a tired look and shake my head. "Ok, well Wilson said she wanted to talk with you about something," she told me. I nodded and looked over at Wilson's office, where the woman was currently sitting in her chair.

"Ok, can you look after these guys for me? Just keep those five actors away from them," I told her, whispering the last part in her ear. She nodded and began talking to Ludwig as I walked to Wilson's office. I stood in the doorway and knocked on the frame. "You wanted to see me?" I asked her.

"Yes, come in and close the door behind you," she said, her deadpan voice making me nervous. I walked in and closed the door, getting one last look at my group before they were blocked. I sat down in the chair across from her and waited for her to begin speaking. "To put it simply, we are requesting you leave the show," Wilson said.

"W-what do you mean by that? Have I done something wrong?" I asked her, genuinely surprised by her words. Wilson looks up from her desk and I can see something unfamiliar in her eyes, almost like pity. My rage grew when I saw that, I didn't need anyone's pity, especially not from her.

"It was requested by your mother. She said that she believes theatre is the cause of your recent delinquency around the house. Therefore she wants you to quit. You will, however, be required to complete today's rehearsal," Wilson explained.

"Am I still in your theatre class, or any for that matter?" I asked, trying to keep my rage in check.

"No, you are not allowed to be in any theatre classes from now on. Instead your counselor has switched you over to Japanese 1."

I stood up suddenly and placed my hands on her desk, surprising her slightly. I looked straight into her eyes and spoke as clearly as I could, just the way I learned it in theatre 1. "With all due respect ma'am, if I am not allowed to be here for anymore rehearsals or classes, then I don't see the point in me being here for today. To be quite honest, I was getting tired of the blatant favoritism going on in this company and couldn't be happier to leave it. This department has slowly and surely destroyed my love for the stage the moment I was switched into a tech class. So thank you, thank you for actually going through with my horrible mother's request. Thank you for finally getting rid of me, since you obviously never liked me that much in the first place. Finally, good luck trying to find another person who was willing to give up her happiness just to make sure this department had successful shows," I spat out, releasing all my anger towards her.

I stood up straight, opened the door, and walked out of her office. I slammed the door shut, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Their eyes followed me as I travelled to the exit. "Guys, go wait in the hallway, I have a few things to say," I told the boys. Ludwig and Mattie ushered everyone out into the hall, but stayed within earshot. "Carlson, get this on camera and title it anything you want," I tell him.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kiersten asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I look her in the eyes and nod slightly, strengthening my determination. Carlson has a small camcorder out now and gives the thumbs up. Kiersten steps back, a proud smile on her face. "Roast them honey." Everyone pays even more attention as I get ready to speak, even Menn and Wilson come out of their offices, but I don't care anymore.

"When I first walked into this hallway, I felt at home. I thought I could escape the bullies from my junior high days and make new friends. Sadly, none of that happened, instead I got crushed dreams and soul sucking monsters. It started when you switched me to the tech class, insulting not only my acting capabilities, but myself as a person. Then it goes on to being ordered around like I'm no better than a mutt who has to do her master's bidding. Of course, you all thought yourselves to be a family, but you couldn't be any farther from the truth," I say, my voice steadily rising and strengthening as I go. Menn looks furious, Wilson seems shell shocked, and everyone around me is listening intently.

"You people call yourselves a family, but a family doesn't treat each other like shit. This department is more like the Capulets warring with the Montagues; technicians against actors, with the directors always supporting the actors. What kind of family will treat other members like a personal maid? What family ignores the very existence of the people who break their backs to support them? Technicians are ignored and mistreated by the supposed golden students of the school. The worst offenders by far are the five favorites, the actors who get every leading role. The only people who were ever truly cool to me are Kiersten and Carlson, but only because they didn't treat me like I was garbage beneath their feet. Well you know what; all of you deserve to rot in Hell. When you get there, take a good, hard look at what you did to deserve your fate. Maybe then you'll have finally learned something important in your insignificant lives," I shouted at them.

I turned to leave, stalking out of the room, and reveled in the clapping from the technicians. I lead everyone out of the hallway and towards the car, no one said a word. "Wait, Jew, I need to talk to you," Carlson shouted from the other side of the lot. We walked towards each other and met in the middle. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Good job, I haven't seen anyone put those ass hats in their place for a long time. You just might be an alright Jew after all," he said with his cocky smirk.

"Well, I hope we can see each other Carlson, since I'm not even in the classes anymore," I told him.

"They even took you out of the classes?" he asked me, surprise evident on his face.

"Yeah, otherwise that beautiful speech would have been forever trapped in my brain. Look, I got to get going, I promised these guys some Italian food," I explained, pointing to the group of people behind me. He nods and says his goodbye, and then heads back into the theater hallway.

"So, I heard something about Italian food," Feli said. I laughed and hurried them all towards the car.

"Yes Feli, we're going to get Italian food to celebrate my freedom," I exclaimed. Everyone cheered and laughed as I drove us to the small Italian restaurant by our house.

* * *

Outside their large house, a van was driving away. As the dust settled, a large box could be seen by the door. Inside was a certain unit who was anxious to meet his new owner. Maybe this time things would go a bit more smoothly.

* * *

 **And, we get a new unit in the next chapter. I WANT EVERYONE TO HAVE FUN GUESSING THE UNIT! If you guess right the next unit can be whatever you choose, but only if you are the first one to guess right. Have fun, thanks for reading, comment your guess, may the odds be ever in your favor, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Usual disclaimer here! Sadly, no one guessed the next unit correctly. I know why, because y'all couldn't expand your thinking past the 1p universe. So, I have decided that the next will be either Prussia or America. You can comment your opinion and I will take that into consideration. The next contest will probably be held when that unit arrives, so get ready. Thanks guys and enjoy the read.**

* * *

As it turned out, the Italian restaurant was closed for renovations, which meant we had two grumpy Italians and one crying Italian. "Guys, when we get home Lovi and Lovino can just make us some pizza and Feli can make us some pasta. It will be much better than that Italian place anyway," I tried to reason with them. I got grumbled agreement and a happy Feli. "Good, now we just need to go inside and have a relaxing evening and… crap there's another box," I groaned, hitting my head on the wheel after putting the car in park.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" Ludwig asked me. I pointed to the large box that was currently sitting on our doorstep. "Oh, do you want me to carry it inside?" he asked again. I nodded and worked on getting everyone out while Ludwig walked towards the large crate.

"Oh great, another damn idiot to deal with. How many bastards will that make?" Lovino grouched about. I sighed, I really wanted to smack him upside the head right now, but that would be a bad example for Kiki. "Hey, maybe this bastard will keep the potato bastard distracted," Lovi said, surprisingly optimistic about the situation.

"Thank you Lovi, Lovino try to be more optimistic like Lovi. Wow, I never thought I would say a sentence like that. Kiki, STOP PULLING FELI'S CURL!" I shouted at her. Feli was currently in the back seat, squirming and panting against a flustered looking Al, while Kiki pulled at his curl curiously.

"Hey, ragazza, don't pull that curl!" Lovi and Lovino chorused together. Kiki looked up, a devilish smile on her face, and ran towards the two. She grabbed one curl in each hand and began pulling on them as well. Instantly the two Italians blushed and began panting, leaning against each other.

"Kiki, let them go, it hurts them when you do that!" I told her. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly released them. She ran into the house, screaming sorry, and disappeared from sight. "Al, could you and Feli go after her?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Mutti. Come along Feli, let's go inside," Al says soothingly. Feli nods and allows him to lead them both inside the house. I shake my head and turn back to the two Italians leaning against the car. They are both giving me a weird look, one I instantly recognize.

"You know, you're pretty bella. Would you like to touch my Tower of Pisa?" Lovino asks me. Lovi is giving me the same look, eyes glazed in lust and want. "Si, bella, because when you are around it doesn't lean," he purred. They both took a step towards me, causing me to take one back.

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but I should really go inside and LUDWIG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran inside, two horny Italians quickly catching up, and yelled for his help. "LUDWIG, THE ITALIANS ARE HORNY! SAVE ME PLEASE!" I screamed again. I rounded the corner into the living room and hid behind Mattie and Kiki. Al and Feli weren't there, so i figured they were in the kitchen starting on the pasta. Ludwig stood next to the doorway and waited for Lovi and Lovino to run in. The moment he did he grabbed both of them by the collars and held them up.

"Let go of me you damn potato bastard," Lovino yelled at him. Once the words escaped his mouth the box next to me practically exploded. Sharp pieces of wood went everywhere, narrowly missing everyone. The person left where the box was standing had a large, glass jar in his hand.

"Now poppet, you really shouldn't swear," he cooed at Lovino. I instantly recognized the baby blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The purple vest, khaki pants, and pink bow tie were also helpful. The company had sent me a 2p, Oliver to be in fact, the 2p version of England. "Well, do you want to pay the swear jar, or meet your maker sooner than you expected?" he asked Lovino. Oliver slowly began walking towards Lovino, a knife that he managed to grab in one hand while the jar was in the other.

I jumped up and ran towards Oliver, putting myself between him and Lovino. My hand reached into my pocket, pulled out my wallet, and placed a dollar bill in the glass jar. Oliver smiled and put the knife away before placing the jar down on a table by the couch. "Ok Oliver, we have to set up a few house rules. Number one, swear jar is ok but the max amount to put in is one dollar. Number two, you cannot murder anyone in this house or any friends who visit. Number three, making cupcakes is always appreciated, but they can't be poisoned. Number four, murder and violence in general are not tolerated unless you have my express permission. Are you satisfied with these rules?" I asked after explaining my guidelines.

"Well, alright poppet, but only if you let me make some cupcakes for you. Oh, please, call me Ollie," Ollie says sweetly. He wraps me in a tight hug and spins me around, surprisingly strong for someone of his stature.

"Of course Ollie, now take Ludwig with you and go make some cupcakes for everyone," I tell him, pointing to where Ludwig is. Ludwig nods and leads Ollie into the kitchen, showing him where all the supplies can be found. I sigh and look over at Lovino, who is currently holding Ollie's manual and the phone.

"Lovino, what are you doing with the phone?" I ask him. He looks up, but goes back to dialing a number into the phone. Lovi is standing next to him, a puzzled look on his face, until he hears Lovino's opening remark.

"Yes, can you connect me to Customer Service?" Lovino says into the phone. My eyes widen and I rush over to the phone, quickly grabbing it from him. I mumble a quick never mind into the receiver, slam the phone down, and slowly turn towards Lovino. "What was that for ragazza? I was trying to get rid of the damn lunatic," he whisper shouts.

"Mattie, take Lovi and Kiki to the kitchen," I say coldly, never breaking eye contact with Lovino. Mattie nods and quietly ushers everyone into the kitchen with Ollie and Ludwig, leaving me alone with Lovino. "What the hell were you thinking?" I ask him angrily.

"I was thinking that we didn't need a damn murderer in our house."

"You had no right to do that without talking to me first. Even then I would have said no."

"Why the hell? The damn cupcake bastard could crack any damn second and murder us in our sleep."

"I don't give a crap what he could do. All you're doing is judging him before you get to know him Lovino."

"That is the exact fruking thing you should be doing! I wish we had gotten the damn tea bastard instead of him," he hisses. I rear back; my hopes crushed that Lovino would never make a statement like that.

"Lovino, saying that makes you sound like all the people who wanted you to be like Feliciano. You are telling him he is no good being who he really is. You're telling him to be what others say is the better version of himself. Don't you hate it when people say that to you Lovino?" I ask him, staring him straight in the eyes.

His shoulders slump and his face falls as the force of my words hit him. I see tears form in his eyes and I move forward, expecting him to run, but he doesn't. He stays there, frozen, as I wrap him in a hug. I stroke his hair, being mindful of his curl, and hold him tightly. His arms wrap around me and he cries silently into my shoulder for a few minutes.

I pull away and look up at him, smiling when I see his face. "I'm sorry ragazza, and don't expect me to say it again," he huffs out, looking to the side with a slight blush. I giggle and grab his arm to take him to the kitchen.

"It's okay Lovino; just don't let it happen again. Now, let's go get some cupcakes!" I exclaim, pulling him towards the kitchen that already smells delicious.

* * *

 **That drama, it kills me, and the horny Italians. I need to stop, or should I keep writing it like this? I don't know, this will go any way it runs. Ok, so now we have a murderous 2p, Lovino is being a little too cautious, and Sarah still has her mother to deal with. Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer goes here! Alright, new chapter, new unit, new development. We get more mentions of a missing father in here, which is totally plot development, because what would a story be without plot? Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the night was less awkward than I thought it would have been. When we walked into the kitchen Oliver was making cupcakes with Kiki on his back, holding tightly to his neck. Mattie wasn't in the kitchen, so I assumed he was wandering the house at the moment. Feli was with Al and Ludwig at a separate stove while Lovi stood in the middle, reading one of the books he had gotten that day. "So… how's dinner coming along guys?" I ask them.

"Oh poppet! The cupcakes are almost done, they just need to finish baking and be iced. By the way, how is it possible for your sister to be this adorable?!" he squealed. He held onto Kiki's arms and spun around the kitchen, eliciting screams of delight from my sister. "She is just too much to handle," he said, laughing and slowing down a bit.

"Spin around some more! Come on Papa Ollie, more!" Kiki yelled. I stiffened a bit when Kiki called him papa, but chided myself. Of course she doesn't remember our father, why would she? He left us so long ago that Kiki was still in mom's womb. She wouldn't remember how life had been before he left the family. "OLLIE! NO! THAT'S TOO FAST!" Kiki shouted as Oliver spun around even faster.

I watched in horror as Oliver's grip slipped from Kiki's arm and she practically flew across the room. "AL! CATCH THE FLYING CHILD!" I screamed at him. Al turned around, alarmed at my statement, and held is arms out in front of him. He was nearly knocked over into the hot stove top, but he still managed to catch Kiki before she was harmed. I placed a hand on my heart and tried to steady its rapid beating as I walked over to them. I took Kiki in my arms, balancing the extra weight on my hip, and walked over to Oliver. "Guys, the next time you do that, please be in a padded room or something. I don't think my heart could handle that again."

"I'm sorry sissy." "Sorry poppet." they said at the same time. I nodded and set Kiki down on the ground, where she ran over to Ludwig. "Hey, Luddy, if Papa Ollie can spin me that fast with his muscles, how fast could you spin me?" she asked, stars in her eyes. Ludwig looked a little flustered at first, but picked her up.

"I probably couldn't spin you, but I could throw you really high up," he replies. Her face brightened and she clapped her hands together, nodding her head seriously. "First, however, you have to run a mile," he stated, fully crushing her dreams. I laughed at the face she made and turned back to Oliver. Mattie had reappeared and the two were talking with each other.

"So, what are the poppets like here?"

"Well, you have the two Lovinos, who are exactly like each other and will fill the jar quickly. Al and Feli are practically inseparable, Ludwig was awkward at first, because of the whole camp thing, but he fits in really well now. Kiki is, well, you saw Kiki," Mattie said, chuckling slightly.

"What about Sarah and what is this camp thing you're talking about?" Oliver asks. Mattie smiles a bit and gets into the wonderful story of Ludwig and Lovino's arrival in the house. I walk over to Feli and Al, where I spend the time until dinner talking about the different pasta shapes. Oliver lets everyone know the cupcakes are ready, so Feli takes a lasagna dish out of the oven. Everyone gathers at our table and we all enjoy the lasagna and cupcakes together.

"You know Maple; we're going to have to get a bigger table at some point," Mattie says. We were currently standing side by side at the huge sink, trying to get through all the dishes. "That tiny table is not going to handle any more units showing up," Mattie went on.

"Yeah, maybe we could go tomorrow or something," Kiki chimed in. She was sitting on the counter next to us, swinging her legs in the air, and was sounding extremely innocent when she said that. I narrowed my eyes at her and thought about tomorrow while I finished scrubbing a dish.

"What's going on tomorrow? Let's see, tomorrow is a Sunday. On Sunday we usually go to Hebrew school, don't we?" I ask Kiki, making her squirm on the counter. "Now, you wouldn't want to skip Hebrew school, would you?" I ask her again.

"No sissy," she says, hanging her head in shame. I nod my head approvingly and focus my attention on scrubbing the dishes. I hand the plate over to Mattie, who places it in the dish washer for me. "Well, I'm going to go find Papa Ollie and Luddy. Maybe they can toss me to each other," she says excitedly. Kiki jumps off the counter and runs towards living room, excited to be thrown around like a rag doll. I sigh and lean against the counter, I wish she had known dad before he went away.

"Maple, are you alright?" Mattie asks me. He looks worried for me, so I give him a hug to reassure him.

"Don't worry about it Mattie, I'll be fine, I have to be. I've always had to be, so I will be," I say, giving him a huge smile. Mattie smiles back hesitantly, but it's a smile either way. "Well, I'm going to go show our new teens and our new family member to their rooms," I say, putting down my sponge. Mattie follows me into the living room, since we were all done with the dishes. All three teenagers and Lovino are spread out on the couch, watching the television set. Ludwig and Oliver were standing behind them, throwing a giggling Kiki to each other, and each had a smile on their face. "Ok guys, tomorrow is a big day, which means we all need to rest. I want all teenagers and Ollie to follow me to your new rooms," I announce.

"Aww, but I wanted to keep sleeping with mama," Feli whined. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Can't we stay with you?" he asks.

"Feli, you aren't a child anymore. Besides, I'm putting you guys into a room with three beds. Trust me, you'll love it a bunch and we can get you some decorations for it later. Now, just follow me guys," I say. Feli doesn't let go of me, but Lovi, Al, and Oliver follow behind easily. I take them down the hall and turn right, coming to a white door.

I open the door to reveal a large room with mint green walls. In one corner is a bunk bed set into the wall with a small pair of stairs leading up to the top bunk. Against the wall right next to it is another bed that has a roll out mattress on the bottom of it. There is a large TV and gaming system, a book case filled with books and two desks with various pencils and notebooks. "Wow Mutti, this is amazing," Al says.

He walks in with Lovi and Feli to marvel at the room. "Good night guys," I say. I close the door and turn to Oliver, who has been silent this whole time. "Alright, you're room is down another hallway. It's already been decorated in advance, so I'll know you're going to love it."

"Why do you say that poppet?" he asks. I start walking back the way we came, through the living room, and down another hallway.

"You'll see Ollie, just trust me," I say to him. Oliver shrugs his shoulders and continues to walk with me. He starts talking about cupcake flavors and his little Allie, but I sort of tune him out. The hallway we are in is slightly darker than the rest, but I decorated it that way. When grandma had let me decorate the rooms Hetalia style, I had also done a 2p hallway. The 2ps were always fascinating to me, so I tried to match each room to their specific personality. Towards the middles of the hallway I stopped in front of a pastel pink door with a small cupcake in the middle. "Alright, welcome to the 2p! England room," I say.

I throw open the door and smile as Oliver looks around the room. The walls are all hot pink and baby blue with cupcakes painted everywhere. The bed is purple and pink with a Union Jack blanket folded up at the end. The pillows are cupcake and knife shaped, which had gotten me weird looks at the mall's bedding store. In one corner was a large shelf with jars, knives, icing bags, cupcake tins, and preservation supplies. "Oh poppet, it's perfect. You even got me supplies for storing my special ingredients," Oliver squealed.

"Yeah, I thought of just about everything when I made this room. There is even a secret lever that leads to another room for anything you need, but I'm not going to tell you where it is," I explain, since I would like to have the house murder and corpse free for as long as possible.

"Poppet, why are you doing this for me? I mean, I may be cute and all, but I'm still a 2p. Most people would have just sent me back," Oliver says, his eyes cast downwards. I walk into the room and take his face in my hands.

"Oliver, you may be a 2p, but you are a member of this family. The moment you were delivered you have been a part of us. If I sent you back now, it would be like sending a family member away to die, and Kiki especially would hate me. As long as you follow the rules and don't fight too much, we can all be a big, happy family," I explain. I was able to get Oliver to smile and he lifts me up into a hug again.

"Thank you poppet. I'm so glad you're part of my new family," he whispers into my hair. Oliver sets me down and we smile at each other.

"Alright, well I'm going to go to sleep now and you should too. We all have a fun day tomorrow," I say cryptically. I walk out and shut the door before Oliver can ask me anything. I travel down the hall and back towards my room, ready for a good night of sleep in preparation for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Yep, all them dad feels will be important in the next few chapters. We gonna have shit go down within this hose, but the next chapter is purely the fun before the storm. So, I hope you enjoy it while you can. Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer here! GUYS! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING A CRAPPY AUTHOR! You can throw rocks at me now, if you want. I was buried under a lot of theatre work, there is a convention coming up and I had to work on my competition piece for it. So this chapter, as an apology, does not have any feels in it, but the next chapter will. Unfortunately I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up for y'all, since I won't be able to write at convention and we leave Thursday. Again, I am really sorry for that and thank you for waiting patiently (even though I know I would have thrown my phone/computer in frustration over the wait). Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. I took a deep breath, trying to wake myself up by the smell alone, and turned over in the bed to face my alarm clock. The numbers screamed that it was six in the morning in blinking, red letters. I groaned, threw an arm over my eyes, and tried to convince myself to go back to sleep.

Eventually I gave up and slowly climbed out of my bed. Stretching my arms above my head, I looked over at my bed. I was slightly disappointed that no one had snuck into my room in the middle of the night, but chided myself for the thought. "I think I was spoiling myself with the chibis sleeping in my room all the time," I muttered to myself.

The coffee's aroma grew stronger when I opened my door. I stepped out into the hallway and made my way to the kitchen, looking forward to the coffee's magical powers. "Good morning Mattie," I said as I walked into the kitchen. Mattie was sitting at the table, drinking his own cup of coffee.

"Morning Maple. Did you sleep well?" Mattie asks. I nod and walk straight for the coffee machine. I take a long sip, after pouring myself a cup, and smile at the maple flavor in the drink.

"Is anyone else awake yet?" I ask him, sitting down in the chair next to his.

"I know Ludwig is awake, all the Italians and Al are still sleeping, I could hear Kiki watching stuff on her computer when I walked by, and I'm not sure about Oliver," Mattie replied. I nodded and looked at the clock once again; it was only 6:15.

"We have time until I have to wake everyone up. Thought it will be hard to wake up our three Italians," I said thoughtfully.

"Why do they need to get up so early? What are we doing today?" Mattie asks. I'm about to answer, but something dons on me before I can. I look around the kitchen for the familiar ball of white fur, but can't see it anywhere. Did Mattie even have Kumajirou with him yesterday?

"Mattie, where in the world is Kumajirou? I don't think I have seen him lately," I say, worried about the poor bear. Mattie laughs a little bit and places his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok; he just found the Discovery Channel's three day marathon of polar bear documentaries. He's been watching them this whole time," Mattie explains. I couldn't help but laugh at that, even though it made sense considering it was Kumajirou.

"Well, I hope he enjoys those par bears. To answer you question though, on Sunday Kiki and I go down to the local synagogue, so Kiki can learn Hebrew and work towards her coming of age ceremony. Just because you guys are here, doesn't mean we will change," I explain.

"That makes sense, but what are we going to do?" Mattie asks me. I think about it for a second, trying to come up with jobs they could do over there.

"They always need help, but if there is really nothing to do you guys could always just sit with me. I just set up a table and sell bagels to the kids when they get out of class," I reply. Mattie nods and we fall into a comfortable sort of silence together. I finish the last of my coffee and look back at the clock, which now read 7:00.

I groan at the prospect of trying to get everyone moving. Maybe I can get Ludwig to help me out with this; after all he is awake right now. "Mattie, things are about to get crazy, so be prepared for anything. It's time to go wake everyone up," I say, looking him straight in the eyes. He gulps audibly and nods, already steeling himself to the chaos that is coming.

-time skip through the chaos-

As it turned out, Ludwig was a huge help in getting everyone moving. He began the process of waking up the Italians while I woke up Oliver. Once he was awake, Oliver and Mattie started on breakfast, giving me time to get Kiki moving as well. By the time Kiki had gotten moving, Feli was the only one still sleeping and Ludwig couldn't figure out how to wake him up. It had taken me screaming that pasta was erased from the earth to wake him up; even then it took twenty minutes of crying before he actually moved. I ended up having to make him some pasta as an apology for making him cry.

We were all finally ready to leave at 8:15, which was surprisingly earlier than usual when it was just Kiki and I, which made me realize how pathetic that sounded. Everyone was finished with breakfast and piled into the car, which had enough room if someone sat on someone's lap. Kiki ended up in Oliver's lap, Mattie was in the front with me, Lovi, Lovino, and Ludwig were in the middle row, and Feli was sitting between Al and Oliver in the very back. "Mattie, remind me to get another car after this, please," I pleaded.

"Sure thing Maple, it looks like we'll need it anyway," he replies, taking in the crowded seat of my car.

"Let's just get this over with," I sigh, backing out of the driveway and heading for the highway. The drive itself was filled with Kiki complaining to Oliver about the classes, Lovino and Lovi glaring at Ludwig, Feli falling asleep again on Al, and Mattie talking quietly about why Canadian maple syrup was better than American maple syrup.

I was relieved to pull into the parking lot at the synagogue; my head was starting to hurt from all the noise. "Everyone out, we are going inside," I announced. The guys practically flew out of the car, gladly stretching their legs after the drive. "Ok, so Kiki will go to her usual class and the rest of you can just walk around or help me or something," I explain. Everyone nods and we begin to walk in while Kiki runs ahead to go talk with one of her friends.

"Sarah! Good morning, how are you doing today? Oh, and who are all these men with you?" Rina asks. Rina is the director of the school's education board; she was the one who offered to let me sell bagels on Sunday mornings. She is always really nice and I enjoy her advice when I have problems.

"Good morning Rina, I'm doing alright today. These men are currently living with me in my grandmother's house. They wanted to come and help today," I explain. Rina nods and pulls me aside for a more private conversation.

"They aren't taking advantage of you, are they?"

"What?! No, of course not! They are just the some of the kids of grandma's old friends. We all grew up together, so when grandma died they came to live with me and give me support," I frantically explain.

"Alright dear, I was just making sure. Now, I can put you men to work for the next three hours," she announces, turning back the guys. Al and Ludwig nod firmly, Lovi, Lovino, and Feli groan slightly, and Mattie and Oliver give me a look that screams help me.

"Um, Rina, can I take two of them to help with the bagel table and all?" I ask sweetly.

"Why of course dear, you can take the one with the bow tie and the tallest one with the curl," she replies, pointing to Oliver and Lovino.

"Awesome, but I should probably tell you everyone's name," I tell her. She nods and waits for me to continue. I point to everyone as I say their name, so she can attach a face to the name. "This is Ludwig, Al, Lovino, Mattie, Oliver, Lovi, and Feli. I promise they will all work very hard," I inform her, directing the last part to the guys.

"Thank you dearie, now let's get everyone to work," she says, clapping her hands together. Everyone, except Lovino and Oliver, follow her down the hallway. It was then that I realized she had left me with the most cheerful and most pessimistic people in our group.

"Well, looks like you guys get to see how to set up a bagel table," I tell the guys, leading them towards the kitchen. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the next three hours.

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors, I was rushing to get this out to y'all. Lol, three day polar bear marathon. Anyway, I am really sorry again for the wait, but the next chapter will be up Sunday (hopefully). I may be able to get it up earlier, but that would mean sacrificing a lot of sleep. Anyway, thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter (when it comes out). :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enter disclaimer here. So, I just got back from that convention (where I made Nationals for something, which is a big deal, even though I royally fudged up my presentation. I seriously thought it was some cruel joke the judges were playing) and the first thing I did was think of y'all. Here is the new chapter, sorry it took so long and if it is crappy, but I was falling asleep as I finished writing this. So, please enjoy my update and thanks for waiting.**

* * *

The day wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. We didn't see the others very much, but Lovino, Oliver, and I got along pretty well together. I was mostly surprised that Lovino and Oliver weren't arguing the whole time. The only moment they argued was whether or not Clorox should go into the coffee we made. Needless to say, I made sure the coffee was Clorox free that day.

"Poppet, I'm going to go find the restroom real quick," Oliver said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Lovino grabbed his wrist and took his hand off of me, scowling slightly.

"I saw it on the way in. I'll take you," he growled. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and allowed Lovino to lead him out. That was weird, I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to get bagels ready. After a few seconds I scanned the kitchen, stuck my head out the door, and closed it to keep people out. I took a deep breath and quietly began to sing as I worked.

I made it a personal rule not to sing around other people. I loved to sing, but, after being told by a choir person that my voice was a disgrace to the earth, I never sang when people were around. I hesitantly sang the first few lines to Memory from Cats. I sing the first few verses, my voice becoming stronger and more confident as I reach a chorus.

 **"Memory**

 **All alone in the moonlight**

 **I can smile at the old days**

 **I was beautiful then**

 **I remember**

 **A time I knew what happiness was**

 **Let the memory live again"**

I took a deep breath, about to sing the next verse, when I as interrupted by the sound of clapping. My head whipped around to see Oliver and Lovino standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Oliver was cheerily clapping and Lovino looked stunned, to say the least. "Damn ragazza, nice voice," he said, still in awe.

"Lovino, that's money for the jar! Oh poppet, that was so beautiful! You should sing more often!" Oliver exclaimed. He ran up and hugged me, bouncing slightly as he did so. I blushed severely, not from the hug, but from the compliments.

"Guys, it's fine, you don't need to give me forced compliments. I know I suck, which is why I don't sing," I say, placing more supplies on the cart for the bagel table. I roll the cart out into the hallway, Oliver and Lovino following close behind.

"What the hell are you talking about? You were damn amazing," Lovino huffed, blushing slightly, and slipping some coins into a jar Oliver had pulled out. I sighed and began to set stuff down on the table. Money basket, bagels and plates, coffee, cream cheese and butter, and then the orange juice. The usual set up for the usual table on a usual Sunday morning.

"You should listen to Lovino poppet, you really are good at singing. Why don't you sing at home for us?" Oliver asked. He took cups off the cart and put them by the coffee maker and orange juice containers.

"It's nice that you're asking and all, but there is only one situation in which I would ever sing. Since that event will never occur, you'll never hear me sing. So please just drop it," I pleaded.

"What the hell event is so rare that it would never happen?"

"I will only sing for everyone if my father comes back. Since that isn't possible, I won't sing for you guys," I said quietly. I quickly became very focused on fixing the napkins so they were all straight.

"What happened to your father?" Oliver asked, concern evident in his voice. I swallowed a lump in my throat, refusing to cry or show any emotion in my response.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but for now all you need to know is that he won't be coming back. Or, at least, not without some sort of miracle," I replied. Oliver and Lovino stayed silent, allowing me to sit behind the table in peace. They stayed this way for the rest of our time there, sitting behind a table in a partially awkward silence.

Finally the classes let out, allowing a mob of children to throw dollar bills and coins into a basket for their bagel. Kiki came up to me and I handed her the bagel I had prepared beforehand. "Hey sissy, how was the table?" she asked.

"Oh the usual, people pushing and shoving. Kids spilling orange juice," I replied, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oi, mini ragazza, did you know your sister could sing?" Lovino asks. Kiki's eyes widen mid bite, amazement etched across her face.

"You guys got to here sissy sing? You're so lucky," she whispered in amazement. "I haven't heard her sing in so long that I forgot what her voice sounded like."

"Oh, it was like an angelic choir," Oliver said, hands clasped together. Kiki smiled and nodded her head, meanwhile I just sat there with a huge blush on my face.

"Why don't we find everyone else? I want to get going," I said.

"Oh, oh, I'll take Ollie and Lovino to find everyone," Kiki offered. I nodded and she pulled the two men behind her. I began to quickly pack up everything onto the cart again before wheeling it back to the kitchen. I put everything away, counted the money, bagged up extra bagels, and brought everything back to Rina's office. Everyone was waiting by the entrance for me; all of them quite tired looking.

"Bella, can we please get going? I'm really tired and just want to nap," Feli whined. I giggled a little and led them all out to the car. Everyone piled in, Kiki in Feli's lap this time, and we began driving back to the house.

"Sissy, can you sing for us when we get home?" Kiki asked.

"Oh yeah, I want to hear mama sing!"

"Can mutti sing?"

"Maple, you can sing? What does your voice sound like?"

"Oh poppet, won't you please?"

"Yeah ragazza, it was really good!"

"You already heard mama sing? Lucky bastard."

"What songs do you know?"

I was hit with a barrage of questions, feeling overwhelmed by the overlapping voices in the car. "Guys, I'm not going to sing. I'll only sing for one reason, and that reason isn't showing up any time soon. So please stop asking me," I said, trying to stay polite. I got a lot of groans, but everyone agreed.

The rest of the drive was spent with Lovino and Oliver explaining my singing voice to the rest of the people in the car. I really wanted to slam my head on the steering wheel, but decided a potential accident wouldn't be worth the sweet relief. I finally pulled into the driveway, noticing a strange man standing at the front door. It didn't look like Carl, but it might be a company representative.

"Guys, get out of the car and stay quiet behind me," I tell everyone. They all nod, taking note of the seriousness in my voice. The man was alerted to the car doors opening and closing, so he turned around. He had brown eyes and brown hair in a buzz cut; he stood at about 5 feet and 8 inches and had on military pants with a white t-shirt. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked him.

"Are you Sarah?" he asks, not answering my question. I grow slightly irritated, raising an eyebrow at his question.

"Yes, now could you please tell me who you are?" I ask again. His eyes brighten and his face breaks out into an achingly familiar smile. My heart hurts seeing it, but I don't know why.

"Are you going to fulfill your promise, my little songbird?"

* * *

 **Well, I'm pretty sure you can guess who that is. Yep, y'all thought he was dead didn't you? Nope, military man, a hard thing to deal with when a family member is overseas. Link for the sing:** **watch?v=4-L6rEm0rnY**

 **Just copy and paste that into the search bar and listen to this powerful song from the Broadway show Cats. If you want more Broadway stuff after listening to it, just PM me and I will give you some more links. I have too many favorited in my computer. Anyway, thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enter disclaimer here! GET READY FOR THE FEELS Y'ALL! Trigger warning: military father and death. Just letting you know, hope you guys can still remember happiness after this chapter. A link for each song is provided before the lyrics start. I know it is extra work, but please listen as you read the lyrics and have feels. Thanks for reading, maybe get some tissues, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

4 YEARS AGO

"Daddy, please don't go, please don't leave us," I pleaded. I was clutching onto my father's military issued jacket, trying to anchor him to the ground, while my mother stood behind us holding my one year old sister. "Why do you have to leave us? Let someone else protect the country," I demanded, crying into his sleeve.

My father knelt down, putting him eye level with me, and pulled me into a big hug. "I have to do this, so you can be safe. It's my duty to this country, to honor and serve the ideals of our people. If I go, it means I am personally keeping my little song bird safe," he said soothingly, smoothing my hair down.

"Sir, we need to leave in a few minutes," a military man said. Daddy nodded and hugged me even tighter, almost like he was trying to give me strength. I held onto the front of his shirt, not wanting to let go of him.

"Listen to me; I want you to promise me something. When I get back, I want you to give me a personal concert. You can choose any song you want, but you have to sing for me," Daddy requested. I sniffed deeply and pulled away, nodding my head rapidly.

"Alright Daddy, I promise to sing for you once you get back," I promised, eliciting a warm smile from him. He kissed my forehead and stood up, saluting me.

"Song bird, permission to request a going away song," he asked. I giggled and saluted back, nodding my head once again. "Give me Broadway song bird," he whispered, tears in the corner of his eyes. I gulped, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and sang for my father.

 **(For Good from Wicked:** **watch?v=uzrGFQysfYU)**

 **I've heard it said,** **  
** **That people come into our lives** **  
** **For a reason** **  
** **Bringing something we must learn.** **  
** **And we are led to those** **  
** **Who help us most to grow if we let them.** **  
** **And we help them in return.** **  
** **Well, I don't know if I believe that's true** **  
** **But I know I'm who I am today** **  
** **Because I knew you.**

 **Like a comet pulled from orbit** **  
** **As it passes a sun,** **  
** **Like a stream that meets a boulder** **  
** **Halfway through the wood.** **  
** **Who can say if I've been changed for the better** **  
** **But because I knew you.** **  
** **I have been changed for good.**

 **It well may be** **  
** **That we will never meet again** **  
** **In this lifetime.** **  
** **So, let me say before we part:** **  
** **So much of me** **  
** **Is made of what I learned from you.** **  
** **You'll be with me** **  
** **Like a handprint on my heart.** **  
** **And now whatever way our stories end** **  
** **I know you have rewritten mine** **  
** **By being my friend.**

 **Like a ship blown from it's mooring** **  
** **By a wind off the sea.** **  
** **Like a seed dropped by a skybird** **  
** **In a distant wood.** **  
** **Who can say if I've been changed for the better** **  
** **But because I knew you...**

 **I** **have** **been** **changed** **for** **good**.

I opened my eyes and saw the empty driveway before me. Tears were streaming down my face as I followed mother back into the house.

1 YEAR LATER

I opened up the mailbox eagerly, it was Wednesday, which meant that Dad's letter was finally here. We usually got one a week, telling us general information, but general was better than nothing. A thin, military issue envelope was inside, making me very curious. I ran inside, where mom was, and showed the envelope to her. "It's different from the other ones," I announced.

"Well, open it up, maybe it will be some good news," mother replies. She is sitting on the couch, trying to help Kiki eat some of her food. Kiki, being a two year old, still has trouble with the utensils on occasion. I excitedly opened the letter and took out the paper inside, daunted by the typed writing.

 _Gage family:_

 _We regret to inform you that Soldier William John Gage died in action October 18, 2012. We are sorry for your loss._

 _-United States Army_

I dropped the letter, letting it flutter soundlessly to the ground. I stare at the wall, not saying a word. "Sarah, honey, what did it say?" mother asks me. She picks up the letter, reads its contents, and stares in shock. "No, he can't be dead. He promised, he promised me he would come back," she muttered. Mother glanced between Kiki and I, seeming to contemplate something, before getting up. She walked to the garage, started her car, and left us alone, for the first of many times.

Silence reigned in the house for a few minutes, but was broken when Kiki started wailing. She cried on and on, almost like she knew our father was gone. I snapped out of my shock and rushed over to her. I picked up her frail body and rocked her gently. On instinct I began to sing a song, but this was not a happy tune. I sung from the heart, letting my feelings flow into the lyrics.

 **(With You from Ghost the Musical:** **watch?v=UvaEe160LMM)**

 **Those unfinished conversations** **  
** **We used to have still speak to me** **  
** **And I write you letters every day** **  
** **That I'll never send and you'll never see** **  
** **All this wishful thinking** **  
** **Gets me nowhere I can't stay** **  
** **Though my heart is broken** **  
** **It keeps breaking every day**

 **You took my hopes with you** **  
** **Took my dreams with you**

 **I keep thinking that you'll be calling** **  
** **Everyone says that it's all in my head** **  
** **And I can't accept it yet** **  
** **I'm not ready to just give in** **  
** **I know that I can't live in this pain** **  
** **With these feelings of regret** **  
** **I can't comprehend this** **  
** **And pretend that I don't care** **  
** **Any place I wanna be** **  
** **I wanna see you there**

 **You took my life with you** **  
** **Took my world with you**

Kiki stopped crying, but my tears were falling even harder than before. When mother finally got home she was cold and distant, not even giving us a passing glance. It was on that day I vowed to never sing again in public unless it was for Dad. It was with a tear stained face that I put Kiki to bed that night, unknowing of my mother's new attitude.

PRESENT DAY

"Daddy, is that really you?" I asked hesitantly. I took a small step forward, memories and emotions swirling through my head as I took in the man before me. He smiled at me, the warmth of it confirming my suspicions, and nodded slightly. "DADDY!" I exclaimed, running forward and jumping into his arms.

I was crying and laughing at the same time, but also hanging on as tightly as I possibly could, as though he would disappear if I loosened my grip. My head was buried in my shoulder and he twirled around, using the momentum of my hug, to keep us from falling. "Good to see you too song bird," he whispered, using my nickname.

"Sissy, who is that?" Kiki asked, interrupting Dad's twirling. He set me down and looked at Kiki, who was peeking her head out from behind Oliver's khakis. His eyes widened in recognition and he walked towards her.

"Well hi there Kiki, I don't think you remember me," he said, a little sadly. Kiki clutched Oliver's leg and shook her head, apparently frightened of the man before her. "Well, I'm your father. I went to join the military a few years ago, when you were just a year old, but I'm back now," he said softly.

Kiki looked into his eyes and took a step forward. She placed her hands and his face and turned it both ways, scrutinizing the man before her. "You look like the pictures, so I guess you pass," she said. Dad chuckled and opened his arms, which she hesitantly stepped into. He picked her up and hugged her tightly, whispering to her like he had me.

"Mutti, is he really your father?" Al asked, breaking all the other units out of their shock. My father stopped and finally seemed to register the sight of seven men standing in the driveway.

"Sarah, why did he call you mother in German? And why are there this many men with you? Did you start a harem while I was gone? How does a 16 year old start a harem?!" my father exclaimed.

Looks like I have some explaining to do.

* * *

 **Well, how are the feels? Destroyed? Good. I hope your feels have been fulfilled, but I'm sorry if not. I tried. If not, go listen to sad Broadway and feel your shame! If you want more Broadway songs just PM me, I has too many. Next chapter is an explanation from Sarah and her father and a concert! Yay! Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the story concept. Another chapter guys, and this one is really confusing at the end. Don't worry though, it's all on purpose... I think. Well, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter. The link to the song is set up the same way as the last chapter, so please listen while you read that bit. Thanks.**

* * *

"Why don't you come inside and I can explain everything then," I offered, unlocking the door Dad had been standing in front of. I opened the door and led everyone through the kitchen and into the living room. "Please make yourselves comfortable while I go grab something."

"Alright, I will make sure everyone behaves," Ludwig says, keeping a watchful eye on the group as I walk into my room. I quickly scavenged around the closet for my binder. My eyes spotted the blue binder and I hastily pulled it out from underneath the mess of clothes and books. I hugged the binder to my chest and went over to the entertainment system in my room. After searching the stack of DVDs, I found the first season of Hetalia and headed back to the living room.

"So you see poppet, that's why the knife is a much more effective weapon than a military gun," Oliver was saying as I walked in. Everyone in the room was giving him a horrified look, except for Ludwig and my father who were nodding thoughtfully. "It's nice and quiet and you can easily conceal it from view."

"How in the world did the conversation get to knives? I mean, how does one go from awkward silence to weapons choice in the five minutes I was gone?" I ask them, grabbing their attention.

"Mama, his eyes were starting to swirl! It was so scary!" Feli cried, latching himself onto me. I sighed and began to pet his head, trying to calm down the trembling teen. Oliver looked unfazed by the comment, but I could see that the others took a small step back from the Brit.

"Feli, can you let go please? I still need to explain all of this to Dad," I said, giving his head one last pet. He hesitantly lets go, but immediately goes to hide behind Al. "Dad, I think the best way to explain this is to show you a few episodes of this anime and then answer questions," I explain to him, holding up the DVD in my hand.

"Maple, I didn't know you had any of the DVDs," Mattie says, looking at the cover with wonder. Dad jumps slightly and looks over at Mattie, who was sitting right next to him, muttering something about spies. I shrug and put the disc into the player, press the button, and sit beside Oliver. The next hour or so is spent watching Hetalia and answering questions as we go.

"So, if I understand this right, these guys are units being sent to you by a company with connections to this anime. They are human personifications of countries and represent their stereotypes. Wow, how did I not know about this anime beforehand?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, confused by that as well. My father was a closet otaku, soldier man on the outside but a true anime fan on the inside. He was the one that made me watch Naruto at the tender age of three, allowing me to fall in love with anime. Oddly enough, he was also a huge fan of Broadway musicals and was ecstatic to find out I could sing well. He wasted no time in having me sing him show tunes and other songs. "I recently discovered it a year or two ago, it was hidden deep in the site I used for anime. So, it really isn't that surprising that you don't know about it," I replied.

Dad nodded and then saw my binder, the one I had been holding onto this whole time. "Is that… the song book?" he asked, voice sounding mesmerized. I smiled and nodded, handing him the heavy notebook.

"What the hell is the song book?" Lovi asked as Lovino put a quarter into the swear jar Oliver produced. I giggled to see how well they were getting along with each other.

"That binder contains every song I ever promised to sing to my father. I promised to make one after he left for the military, so he could choose one when he got back. I kept adding to it, even after we got the telegram," I explained.

"You don't mean… the dreaded telegram, do you?" Ludwig asked, eyes widening. I nodded, looking down to avert my gaze. "But he is alive, why would you get that telegram?"

"It doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that he is back. Now let him choose a song and I'll sing for everyone," I said. Lovino, Oliver, and Kiki perked up at getting to hear me sing again. The others were also excited; they got to hear me sing after all the praise in the car.

"How about this one, I have always loved Phantom of the Opera," Dad said, pointing out a page in the book. I looked over at the song he was pointing out and smiled sadly.

"Oh, that was one I chose after the telegram," I remarked softly. I picked up my phone and looked for the song in my music. "Guys, I'm going to start the song now, so please be quiet," I told everyone. I tapped the instrumental version of the song and sang the first note, already immersed in the song.

 **(Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from Phantom of the Opera: watch?v=KTCUCAbIu58)**

 **You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered**

 **Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here**

 **Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could**

 **Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle**

 **Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?**

 **Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try**

 **No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye**

I took a deep shaky breath at the end of the song, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. "Woah, that was really good Mutti," Al said. Everyone was staring at me in amazement, including the people who have heard me sing before.

"You seem to have gotten better since I left song bird. I bet you blow them all away at the auditions," Dad said, pride evident in his voice. My smiled faltered slightly and I flicked my eyes down towards the ground.

"Um, if you could excuse me for a moment," I muttered, running out the front door. I ran towards the park a few blocks down, ignoring the people calling my name as I went. I felt so confused right now, but one question was at the front of my mind. Why was I running?

* * *

 **Why is she running? Doesn't she have everything she ever wanted now? Are you confused yet? If you want to guess why, comment and I'll let you know if you are close! Oh, I was looking at the story statistics for this, and I have more readers from Germany than I do from the UK, which I thought was great! Thank you to Germany and every other country my readers come from. Thanks for reading, comment random stuff like usual, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. So... this chapter happened and I'm sorry. I'm just really sorry. Important notes at the bottom, so please read them. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

My god, why do I have to be such an idiot? I just ran away, I couldn't face him. Why can't I face him? What am I going to do? I kept wondering these and many other things as I ran towards the small park in our neighborhood. I remember the park fondly, especially the swings, as it was my comfort place from so long ago. When was the last time I had been there? How do I know the park is even still there?

My run slowed to walk as I got closer to where the park should be. I breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was still there, and empty. I went straight for the lone swing set, sitting on one carefully and flinching at the creaking it made. Slowly I moved back and forth, holding onto the chains, and thinking about everything I had done. In the past two weeks I had left my mother, found out my grandmother was dead, gained seven new family members, quit theatre, and found out my father wasn't actually dead.

My breathing quickened in pace as the events all came crashing down on me. I watched it materialize in front of me, becoming frost in the surprisingly cool air. My fists clenched the chains tighter, trying to keep me from falling off the swing. I felt weak and lightheaded as I realized how naïve I had been. What in the world made me think I could look after seven people, and Kiki too? What made me think it was ok to just leave the only home I had ever known? Why did I act like owning seven Hetalia characters was completely normal?

I let go of the chains holding up the swing and fell to my knees on the ground. My unfocused gaze never left the gravel beneath me and I made no motion to move, despite the sharp rocks cutting into my knees and palms. Hot tears fell through the cool air and onto the ground. I had to give them up. It was too stupid of me to think I could make them happy. They deserved so much better than me, they would be miserable if they stayed with me. How could I take care of them if I couldn't even get my own life together?

I would have to say goodbye to them, all of them. I hope Feli and Al can stay together; they really depend on each other. Will Lovi go to someone who will love him? What about Lovino, will his next owner prefer Feliciano over him? Mattie, will he be ignored or will the next one notice him as well? What about Ludwig? I didn't even get to spend as much time with him as I wanted to. He was so awkward at first. Oliver, poor Oliver, will the next one let him make cupcakes?

No, I couldn't think like that. I had to do what was better for them, they couldn't stay with me. Besides, with dad back, I'm pretty sure we'll be going back to mom. There just isn't any way for us to all stay together. I sit back on my legs, gravel cutting deeper into my exposed skin, and shakily pull out my phone. I open up my contacts and scroll down to the customer service number from the pamphlets. My thumb hesitates over the number, but eventually moves down to press it, when something hits me on the head.

I slowly turn my head to see what hit me. On the ground behind me I see a penny, just innocently laying there as if it didn't just hit me. I gingerly picked it up and looked around, vision blurred by the tears in my eyes. "You know you're a Jew, right?" a soft voice asks. My head whips around to see Carlson standing a few feet away. His usual cocky smile is replaced by one that is softer and gentle.

"I thought that was already established," I manage to say; choking out a laugh that forces more tears to fall. I pull myself up and back onto the swing, gesturing to Carlson to sit on the one next to me. "Here's your penny," I whisper, trying to hand it back to him.

Carlson sighs and sits down on the swing, shaking his head no. "I'll let you keep the penny for once," he replies. I nod and shove the penny in my pocket along with my phone. I swing back and forth, taking comfort in the friendly silence between us. My eyes wander around and only then do I realize how late it is. Street lamps illuminate the park, warding the darkness away from the sacred playing ground. "Can I give you a few senior words of wisdom?" Carlson asks, breaking the silence.

"Sure, it may be able to help me."

"No matter how messed up your life seems now, it won't matter in ten years. I don't know what you're going through, or even why you're in a creepy park so late at night, but that will always be true."

"You know, you're out here too. I could say the same thing."

"Shut up, you're a Jew. Anyway, even a year from now, you're going to look back on this and wonder what the hell you were doing. Wouldn't you rather look back on this time of your life and feel no regrets? That's what you have to be thinking about right now. You can't just focus on the short term picture, focus on the long term and try to have as much fun as you can. You're too young to be crying and having panic attacks in the middle of a park."

"You realize you're only a year older than me, right? Besides, how do you know it was a panic attack? Maybe it was just an extreme epiphany," I whisper, looking down at my hands. Carlson gives me a long hard look and sighs, shaking his head.

"Sarah that was no epiphany. That was a bad decision in the making. I could tell you were about to do something you would regret for the rest of your life."

"How do you know that? What if I was doing what was right for everyone around me? What if my actions would make them happy? What if sending them away, was the best thing for them?" I asked, fresh tears falling down my recently dried cheeks.

"If it was really forcing anyone to leave you, I doubt it would make them happy. You may be Jewish, but you're a good person."

"I think that may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me in all the time we've known each other," I tell him, laughing despite myself.

"What can I say? I'm just a douche bag, but I know when to tone it down a bit. That ability comes with age," he says cockily.

"Again, you're only a year older than me. How did you find me anyway?" I ask him. This was a pretty secluded park and I hadn't told anyone where I was going.

"Well, I was actually just walking around when I ran into the German. He asked me if I knew where you were and told me what had happened when I said no. He asked me to help everyone look before he ran off again. I remember you mentioning this park once, so I followed the signs around here till I found it," he replied, obviously proud of himself.

I stood up from the swing rapidly, eyes widened in alarm. "I'm sorry, but I have to go find them. They don't know this neighborhood at all. Thanks Carlson, I really do appreciate the wise words of a senior. I'll see you later," I say before running off. He waves at my retreating form until I disappear from view.

I run the path to our house first, hoping to find one of them along the way. Unfortunately, by the time I get to the house, none of them have shown up. I burst through the unlocked front door, eyes scanning the room for them, before I see my father. He is sitting on the couch, head in his hands, and looks on edge. "Dad, have any of them come back yet?" I ask him quickly. His head whips up and a smile of relief spreads over his face when he sees me.

"No, I think they are still out there looking for you. Why don't you stay here with me to wait for them?" he suggests. He pats the couch seat next to him, inviting me to sit with him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back out and look for them. Wait, where's Kiki?" I ask, realizing she wasn't here.

"She went out with them. She said something about being worried for her big sister. Now, Sarah, come sit down and wait with me. They will come back eventually," he says again, grabbing my wrist. I look up into his eyes and see the deep set worry. I almost let him drag me to the couch, but come to my senses before I can.

"No, I can't, I have to go out and look for them. They could be in danger and could need me. How could you not be worried about your youngest daughter being out at this time of night?" I scream at him.

"Of course I'm worried about her, but I finally have you back too. Please, don't go back out there, I can't lose you. Please," he pleaded. I took a step back and another; this wasn't the father I had known. My father would have been out there, looking for his children, not sitting in this house waiting for them to come to him. He would have let nothing stop him from getting his beloved children back.

"I'm sorry dad, but I have to go."

"If you walk out that door, I can't guarantee that I'll be here when you get back," he says coldly. I looked him in the eyes again and gasped. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, there was no spark of life that I remembered. I then realize the father I knew was gone and had been ever since he got into that car so long ago.

"I'm sorry, but they're my family too. I have to find them," I tell him. I grab a jacket and run out the door, pulling it on as I go. I run back the way I came, going past the park, and look for them. I really hope they're all together, that they didn't split up. The next ten minutes are spent in a panicked frenzy, the worst possible scenarios running through my head. My eyes gaze out into the darkness and random patches of light from the street lamps.

Finally, finally, I see all of them standing beneath a streetlight together, illuminated by the harsh bulb above them. My run slows to a walk and I find myself frozen in the darkness a few feet away from them. I can't hear what they're saying, but they look angry and worried. Feli is clutching Al and Lovi while crying loudly, while the other two look close to tears. Ludwig and Lovino are arguing and pointing in different directions. Kiki is crying onto Oliver's shoulder who is trying to soothe her. Mattie is trying to soothe Kiki and the three teens and calm down Ludwig and Lovino at the same time.

Against my own will I take a step back. Wait, what am I doing? They're right there, and they have been looking for me this whole time. Why aren't I running over there to make them feel better? Because it's my fault they're like this. I don't deserve their worry, especially if I am the reason they are like this. Why did I even run in the first place, if it was going to cause them this much pain? What am I doing?

I take another step back, right onto a random stick which cracks loudly in the night. Eight heads look in my direction, alerted by the crack of the stick, and their faces melt into relief to see me standing there. They all run towards me and surround me in a giant hug, nearly crushing me between them all.

"Mutti, we were so worried!"

"Mama why did you run away from us?"

"Sissy, I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done, just don't run away again."

"Poppet, I was so worried about you. When we get home you're going to have to taste test all my cupcakes."

"Dammit cupcake freak, are you trying to kill mama? We just got her back!"

"Ragazza, it was so stupid of you to run away! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Liebe, we were all so worried about you. What in the world were you thinking?!"

"Maple, I was really worried about you. Are you okay? I'll make you some pancakes when we get home, ok?"

"Guys, guys, calm down. All that matters is we're all safe now," I tell them. I somehow get them to all calm down and let me go from the bone crushing hug. "Are you guys ok? It's really late at night, what were you thinking?" I ask them.

"Dammit ragazza, we could say the same thing about you!" Lovino yells angrily. He sounds angry, but his pout and the worry in his eyes speak the truth.

"Lovino is right poppet, it was so stupid of you to run away like that," Oliver chimed in, eyebrows furrowed together.

"What were you thinking liebe?" Ludwig asked. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck before telling them. I left out the part about nearly calling customer services, that could be told another day, and told them everything else.

"Well, as long as you're safe now Maple," Mattie says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Mama, will you sing for us again?" Feli asked excitedly.

"Hush Feli, mama must be tired, don't be stupid." Lovi scolded, making Feli tear up slightly.

"Hey, don't call Feli stupid. I'm sure Mutti will sing for us later Feli," Al said, defending and calming Feli down at the same time.

"Hey sissy, I'm really tired," Kiki yawns from Oliver's arms. I smile slightly, opening my arms to take her from Oliver. She sighs contentedly and snuggles into my shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. I manage to get everyone's attention and pull them all in for one more hug. When we pull away I smile at them happily, any trace of doubt completely gone from my mind.

"Hey guys, let's go home."

* * *

 **...so that happened. I have a few questions for y'all. You realize this is the last chapter, right? Do you want an epilogue? Are you ok with the way this ended? I hope it was worth the read for y'all. Now, important information coming up next!**

 **CONTEST TIME: The person who answers the next question correctly will get to request any kind of Hetalia fic they want. It can be a reader insert or it can be a ship fic. It can be any alternate universe, except cardverse since I don't know anything about that one, and can have any rating. It will be completely up to the winner. Now, you're question is: What was the very first fanfic I posted and which character was it about? The first one to answer correctly will win and will get a PM from me. Good luck, may the force be with you, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

 **Thanks for staying loyal everyone, comment your thoughts and contest answer, and go live your life, because you never want to look back with regret.**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. So, the winner of the contest was already contacted, sorry to those that did not win, and their request should be up before Christmas. This is the epilogue everyone wanted, and I haven't decided if I am doing a sequel yet. The incident is referring to the events from the last chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

3 Years Later

"Is this the last bag?" I ask Oliver. Everyone is currently standing by the door, multiple bags crowding around our feet. There were at least three bags per person, a culmination of our life for the past three years.

"Yes poppet, I do believe so," Oliver replied, looking around once more. While he was taking stock of the bags, I took stock of the bodies. I counted off eight heads, wait, where were the other two? A quick scan of the hallway showed no signs of the missing units.

"Oliver, have you seen the two troublemakers?" I ask. Oliver shakes his head and opens his mouth, but is interrupted by a crashing from the living room. I rush towards the room and see two units standing over a broken vase. "Really guys? Are you asking me to make you join a host club?"

"Come on doll, it was an accident!"

"Yeah, the awesome me would never break something on purpose."

I shake my head and rub my temples. Don't get me wrong, I loved the two guys to death, but they had been causing trouble since their first day here.

-1 month after the incident-

I was currently lounging in the living room, peacefully reading a manga and drinking tea, when there was a knock on the door. I didn't move, expecting one of the guys to get it, but remembered they were out for the day. Oliver and Mattie had been adamant about taking everyone out shopping, but I don't really know why. I begrudgingly set my tea and manga aside to get the door.

"Carl! It's been too long, hasn't it? What took so long?" I ask the deliveryman. Carl was standing outside the door next to two boxes, smiling brightly.

"Oh, nothing much, the company was just deciding which units to give you as the last ones. We usually stop deliveries after the ninth, so these are special," he explained. He held a clipboard out to me; a pen attached, and asked me to sign.

"So these guys are really the last ones, huh? I'm going to be honest; I'll miss seeing your face every few weeks. Do you know which ones they are?" I ask him.

"Nope, the last ones are a surprise for everyone. They put the manuals in these envelopes and I'm not allowed to look inside. Here, let me wheel them into the usual spot," he said, placing the clipboard on the ground. He got the little cart and moved both boxes into the living room. After handing over the envelopes Carl said his last goodbye and left the house. I stood in the room for a moment, looking down at the envelopes in my hand. Eventually I decided to open the one in my right hand first.

 _Congratulations on getting our Allen Jones unit. This unit is the exact opposite of our Alfred Jones unit, so please be careful in how you handle him. In order to safely open the unit, please use one of the following methods._

 _Make him a vegan burger, no meat or dairy products can be on this burger, and place it outside the box._

 _Cuss like a sailor, he will come out of the box and challenge you to a cursing war. This is not a good idea if you already own an Oliver Kirkland unit._

 _If you own an Oliver Kirkland unit, you can have him call Allen Jones "Allie". Allen Jones will then jump out of the box and threaten anyone who does not call him Al._

 _Thank you again for the purchase of this Allen Jones unit. We hope you have fun with him and feel free to call customer service if any problem arises._

"Well, Oliver is gone right now and I'm not about to start cussing. I guess I'll just make him a vegan burger," I state out loud. I walk to the kitchen and get out the tofu we kept for some reason. Ludwig had insisted on having it, but I still don't know why. I shrugged and tried to form the tofu into a circular shape. I slammed it down into the pan, heated it up, added some seasonings, and placed it on a bottom bun. I added toppings, except cheese, and placed the top bun on the burger. After grabbing a beer, German because of Ludwig, I placed the burger on the table and opened the beer can.

Both boxes began to tremble violently, making me hide behind the couch again. I had learned my lesson from opening Ludwig and Lovino. A gloved hand punched through the box on the right and the one on the left just exploded. "Keseseses, I heard the awesome sound of beer being opened," a familiar voice cried out.

"'Ey, you want ta shut yer mouth and get me out of here?" a southern accented voice yelled. I peeked my head over the couch to see Prussia tearing apart the box next to his. Pretty soon there was a wide enough space for the other unit to step out. He had on a bomber jacket, splattered with what I assume is blood, red hair, and sunglasses resting behind his Nantucket. "Now, who was the one that fixed me a burger?" he asked, looking around the room.

"All that matters is the awesome me gets awesome beer," Prussia said, taking a sip of the beer next to him. "Ah, the awesome taste of this awesome beer almost brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes," he says, placing a hand on his chin.

I couldn't help but laugh hard at him. A white and red head whipped in my direction as I stood up from behind the couch. "Sorry, you were just really awesome just then," I told Prussia. He grinned and started ranting about how awesome he was. During his rant I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me close to someone. Looking up I saw Allen smirking down at me.

"How's it goin' doll? You want ta have fun down south tonight?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed, disappointed that I really would have to explain the house rules. I removed myself from Allen and sat both boys on the couch.

"Alright boys, if you're going to be staying here, there are some rules we need to go over," I began. They both groaned, but paid attention at least. After explaining the rules they agreed to follow them. Allen and Gilbert, as he had told me to call him, then decided to have fun by pulling a prank on the other units. Thus began the infamous pranking of my two troublemakers.

-Present day-

"Look, guys, I'm not mad about the vase. Just please get to the door, we're going to be leaving really soon," I told them, shooing them towards the door. We didn't have enough time to clean up the mess on the floor, so it would just have to stay. Maybe I could call Carlson later to come over and clean it up.

"That makes everyone Maple. Let's get out to the cars," Mattie said, grabbing his bags and heading out. We had finally gotten two more cars, one for me, Mattie, and one for Oliver. The people who could legally drive traded as needed, but they were in those names. We were going to leave one of the cars here, but the other two were going to the airport with us. I was driving Feli, Lovi, Al, Kiki, and Mattie in my car. Oliver would be driving Allen, Ludwig, Lovino, and Gilbert in his car, may he survive the trip.

"Sissy, let's get going already! London is waiting for us," Kiki complained, trying to drag her bags towards my car. Allen chuckled and grabbed Kiki, throwing her onto his shoulder, and carried her bags to the car. Yes, we were going to London. I was attending college there and we had all decided to move there after graduation.

"Come on Al, we need to sit next to each other in the car! I want to sit between you and fratello," Feli chirped, dragging both boys over to the car.

"Oi, what if I don't want to sit with you? I'm sitting with my sorella, dammit," Lovi grumbled. He was still grumbling as he pulled a quarter from his pocket and placed it in the jar Oliver had shoved in his face. "Well, at least he is learning. Now I won't lose all my damn money," Lovino whispered to me. I smiled proudly and nodded in response. I knew for a fact that Oliver had at least fifteen jars filled with coins, all of which were locked away for a rainy day.

"Mutti, are you coming?" Al asked from inside the car. I nodded, grabbed my bags, and headed for the car. Ludwig was already there and helped me get the bags into the trunk of my car.

"Don't worry, I'll keep our car orderly. Just focus on driving safely," Ludwig told me, instantly knowing I would have been worrying about the other car.

"Thanks Luddy, just make sure no one dies before the end of the trip," I ordered. Ludwig saluted and smiled before heading off to the other car, which was already loud. I chuckled and got into the driver's seat of my car, Mattie sitting next to me. "Everyone buckled up?" I asked. A chorus of affirmatives told me we were ready to get going. I pulled out of the driveway, Oliver's car close behind, and headed for the airport. My mind drifted as I thought of the day we found out I was accepted to the London college.

-Last Summer-

"We are happy to see off this year's graduating class of 2017. May you be successful in the life you choose," the voice reverberates throughout the auditorium. When the man finished hundreds of purple caps fly into the air, mine included, as graduates cheer. I catch my hat and turn in my seat to see my family sitting towards the back. All of them are smiling and wave erratically at me. As everyone else gets up I rush towards them, a huge smile on my face.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they all shout when I reach them. I laugh and we spend the next thirty minutes saying goodbye to the people who come up to us. We eventually manage to escape the part in progress and get to our cars. "When we get home, we are totally eating the cake Ludwig made," I announced.

Everyone ran for the cars, already looking forward to the cake. We actually made record time in getting back to the mansion. I told everyone to go inside while I checked the mailbox. Inside was the usual stuff, except for one thick envelope. I pulled it out and gasped at the University of London stamp in the corner. I quickly open it up and squeal when I read the first lines. I burst through the door, practically jumping up and down, and scream the news at everyone.

"CRACK OUT THE CAKE, BECAUSE I WAS ACCEPTED TO THE UNIVERSITY OF LONDON!"

Another round of congratulations ensued and was followed by cake and Chinese takeout. We spent the night partying and having fun, falling asleep from exhaustion in the living room.

-After the plane ride, present day-

The plane had landed a few minutes ago and I had just gotten off the phone with Carlson. He and Kiersten had picked up our cars and dropped them back off at the house. Everyone was chatting excitedly about living in London, asking Oliver tons of questions and envisioning our new house. I had actually bought us a large house in the London suburbs. It was large enough to house all of us and three guests, giving everyone plenty of room. It was close enough to the campus that commuting wouldn't be too bad either.

We made our way to the rental station, renting the cars until we were able to buy new ones. Once everyone was settled in the two cars I led us to the house we were staying in. As we pulled into the driveway of the four story house I knew I had made the right choice. We would be happy here, our permanent home from now on.

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER GUYS! I hope the epilogue lived up to what you wanted. Note: Yes, I gave Allen a southern accent and actually wrote it out. That's because all the other accents can be imagine, but Southern accents are really hard to imagine unless you live in the south. I'm still not sure about the sequel, but give me some time. I'll eventually come to a conclusion about it. Thanks for staying so loyal and if you want more of my stories just head over to my profile. Have a wonderful life!**


	23. Author Note

**Author Note: As many of you may or may not know, I have promised a sequel to this story. Well, after about a month of waiting, the sequel is finally here! I have a few chapters written and will publish them on a semi-regular basis. The longest you would have to wait for the next chapter would be a week, mostly because I do get writer's block. Now, I have some basic information about the sequel for y'all.**

 **1- It will be a reader insert**

 **2- Sarah is present, but is not the main focus of attention**

 **3- Yes, the same units are there**

 **4- Yes, new units will be introduced**

 **5- There is a mystery (sort of)**

 **So, please go check out the story. You can find it on my profile or you can search for it by name: Inheritance by agwp2010. Please wait an hour after this "chapter" is posted before looking for it, because I still need to go through the actual process of creating the new story and such. Thanks and enjoy the sequel!**


End file.
